Skating for Freedom
by Contradictation
Summary: Sakura's an Figure skater, Soon to be Olympic until Syaoran one of the Judges Starts Taking a liking to her what will Happen to Sakura? SxS
1. Where is all started

Skating for freedom

Sakura Kinomoto was you average 15 year old regional figure skater, she had auburn colour hair, and Emeralds for eyes. Sakura lost her mother when she was very young due to cancer, she lives with her older brother mostly because her father was always out at a dig or teaching, she rarely got to see him due to the fact that she had practices ever 2nd day and on weekends, Sakura started figure skating when she was 7 years old, there she meet he best friends Tomoyo, and Rika. Since then she had been friends with them ever since, they usually see each other at school but Sakura Barely saw then after school because she would have practice, she was always happy when they had practice together. But when she was a alone she felt as if no one cared about her, she never told anyone thing because she was afraid that they would be worried about her. The one think she hated the most was pity for her because of the loss of a family member. But when she skates in competions she feels that no one else is there or that nothing in the world matters, she feels free. People would usually ask her to go out but she would just say no. No matter how much she wanted a date, they would just break-up in the end because she would always be to busy to go out. When she at home she has a lot of chores to do around he house and also cook when she is home. The reason she took up skating was because her mother always loves to watch figure skaters when he was in the hospital, so she wanted to make her proud by skating for her. Her other only got to see her compete only twice while she had competed. On her third competion she had one first, she was so happy until she saw the look on her father and brothers face knowing what happened, she dropped every thing she was holding and ran across the city to the hospital in her socks. When she got hthere she saw her mother being rolled out of the room, she sopped them and gave her one more hug and kiss before they left, she kissed her hand one more time before letting go, not until she found a note in her hand she opened it and read:

_Sakura, I Know I have left this world with out saying good bye, but please promis me that you will keep on skating, I see how happy you are when your on the ice, please skate your best for me make me proud. I love you, your mother._

Sakura, walked back to the compition where her father, brother her friends and her coach waiting for her, she gave them a smile before heading out on the ice to finish of her performance thus winning first overall and heading to nationals for her first time.


	2. Before Practice

"Sakura hurry up we have to go or the coach will make us Clean the Change Room again and plus how does one Girl get that Much Homework Anyways?" A Violet Eyes Girl look at her friend she had Black hair and Sakura cousin; it was 3:45 when se looked at the clock.

"Sakura hurry up we only have 15 minutes to get to the arena, plus we have to stop at you place to grab your skates, come on now"

Sakura had way too much homework to fit in her bag so she had to carry some home. She was in grade 10, she had so much homework because she had missed a week of school at a competion in China, she had won 2nd overall but she wasn't feeling that well, she had caught a cold over the weekend from her father, he ad been sick for almost a week but It was clearing up.

"Tomoyo we would get their faster if you just help can you carry half of these please my arms are getting sore" Sakura had all her text books plus some book she had to finish reading for 3 book report that she had missed due to the fact that she had fell asleep those times. She also had Civics/Careers Portfolio, Home economics, Tons of Science, Math, History/Geography, Music and she had to draw a Poster of the thing that makes her the most happiest. Tomoyo had just taken her English and her History/geography books so she can walk faster.

When they made it her house she Reached for her house key, Unlocked the door and they both ran upstairs to drop of all her stuff on the bed, she ran to her closet and Grabbed her bag for Skating and ran out the door she took a glance at the clock in the kitchen before she left.

"Tomoyo why do teacher have to give so much homework to kids who miss school, Were going to be late anyways, we only have 7 minutes to reach the arena then get our skates and outfit on, look like we are going to be cleaning the changes rooms… again sorry" She took a glance at her Friend who was just smiling.

"What are you smiling about anyways?"

"Nothing it just that I wanted to see if you would forget that today we have practice at 4:10 today because the coach had to pick up her daughter at preschool, didn't you remember?" Sakura looked at her friends with eyes wide open.

"TOMOYO YOU MADE ME RUSH TO GET ALL MY STUFF READY AND WE STILL HAVE 15 MORE MINUTES YOUR SO MEAN!!" Tomoyo still looking happy watching her friend explode at her, she love to get to her, bug her it make her seems normal. Sakura was out of breath from yelling at her friend when they reached the ice rink. They walked in and to the change room their she meet a few other skaters, some were getting ready, other were waiting for the zamboni to get off the ice. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo you're here earlier then usually, what the special occasion?" she pointed over to Sakura who was sitting on the bench looking angry, when she noticed that Tomoyo was showing Rika why they had arrived early she gave them the evil look.

"I Ticked by saying that Practice was at it's Usual Time. But it got us here earlier" Both of the Girls laughed. They stopped when Sakura gave them an even more Evil Look.

"Tomoyo remind me never to get on Sakura's Bad Side" Rika said while looking at Sakura.

Just the a Whistle Blew Telling then to got on the ice to Practice.


	3. Practice and Dates

Usually when the coach blows her whistle every one leaves the change room and walk on the ice rink where they would all practice the Doubles, Sow Cows and all that other Skating stuff, And the one by one they would all take turns skating their routine that they would be performing at competions, Sakura, Rika and Tomoyo were usually the last to go because they would help the coach with the others because all of three of them have reached Nationals either once or twice, Sakura and Tomoyo would beheading to Nationals for the third time now, Rika was going for second and Chicharu was going to nationals for her first time, she has gotten as good a Rika but she still had a few Fumbles with her landing but the Three were always their to help her.

It was now Chicharu's Turn to skate her routine, all week the girls had helped her to land doubles, she got on the ice and waited for her music to start to play. Her routine was just perfect for her song, she was a minute into her song where her double comes up, they saw her sleep up then take a jump into the air and spinning, when she landed she didn't lose her balance and kept on skating until her song was over where she ending in a bow, all the girl in the skating club skated up to her and gave her a big hug for landing her double.

"Chicharu that was amazing you landed it, how do you feel?" Tomoyo asked while hugging her

"I feel like I am ready for nationals" She said with a big smile

They heard a whistle and they all froze

"Yes Chicharu did a good job now, but I can wait until practice is over, Sakura you turn is up and please be careful, that move you added is dangerous on the ice, I know I seen you do it a couple time on the ice but please be careful, I want you to go to nationals because I heard that their was a scout their looking for a figure skater to represent china for the winter Olympics that coming up in January"

"Hiye" and with that Sakura took off on the ice to do her routine she was almost done her routine when slowed down stopped right when the music stopped, and right when the music started she did her back flip, and landed they all thought that she did a perfect landing but Sakura knew better, when she started skating she felt a slight twinge in her one of her toes, but she just ignored it and skated towards her friends. When she reached them she asked her question.

"So how was that?" she looked at all the girls, with a hoping smile

"That was awesome, I think that you're going to win first again this year" she said while looking at Sakura.

"All right girl that was a god practice, Tomoyo, Chicharu, Rika and Sakura I want you all back here on the weekend around 10:00am so we can practice, Nationals is on Tuesday, You all get Friday off, but the rink will be open for some of you to practice, now get your skates off and have a god weekend to some of you"

"Hiye" that all said together

Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika were walking when she stopped walking because she felt another twinge in her toe.

"Sakura are you alright" all the girls looked at her with worry

"Yeah I'm ok I was just catching my breath, from skating today, that back flip got me a bit nervous but I landed it ok" She felt the Twinge in her foot die down and she walked up to her friends, Just then her Cell Phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura Speaking" _God I sound like some telemarketer, or one of those voice mails._

"Hi Sakura, this is Shane I was wondering if you want to hang out on Friday?" Tomoyo heard this and was nodding for her to accept.

"Sure I guess I will hang tomorrow, I have a break from skating so yeah, you'll pick me up around 12:00, ok, see you then bye"

Shane was in 3 of her classes, she had to admit he was a bit cute but he was the kind of person that was too kind, the annoying type but that didn't, all that mattered was that she had a date tomorrow when something clicked in…

"TOMOYO I have nothing to wear can you lend me something please?" She asked while clinging on her Coat.

"Sure come over around 7 tonight and I will get you something to were, oh and Rika don't you have a Date with your boy tonight?

Rika suddenly turned red and turned around,

"Yeah I have a date tomorrow, so will you lend me something too?"

"Sure, so you will both come over at 7 and I will you find you something."

By then they were walking to the crossroad where they each took different path that lead to there houses, they said their good-byes before heading home.


	4. One big Surprise

Sakura ran the rest of the way to her house, when she arrived she ran in the house took of her shoes and ran towards her room, she put her stuff in her closet and sat on her bed, she took of her sock to see the toe that had a slight twinge, she noticed that it was normal and put her sock back on and ran down stairs.

"Eh why you so happy Kaiju?" Touya was waiting for his usalle Scream right back when he hared nothing but silence he got concerned and just looked at Sakura who was now sitting across from him, right before he was about to say something Sakura kicked him in the Shin.

"Sakura not Kajiu, any ways i'm happy because I have a date tomorrow"

Touya had dropped his spoon back in his bowl and looked at Sakura with amusement be she also saw a hint of anger.

"Who is it? It better not be some boy that will take advantage of you"

Now Sakura dropped her spoon and looked straight at him.

"Shane is his name and his is not some boy who will take advantage or me, he kind of a geek, but he cute, but he is slightly annoying, but I have a plan, if he get on my nerves, I will just go to the rink, the coach left it open for skaters to practice so i'm brining my skates along, now can we stop talking so I can me and you can eat?"

Touya looked at her and just gave up and started to eat, their father was still away at some dig, so it was just Sakura and him. Sakura was the first to finish and took a glance at the clock. 6:27 it said. She ran upstairs so she can get her homework done that she had received today.

"Well I better Get Started all this is due on Monday" she said to her self before getting lost in her text book.

Oo0oO

She was half way done when she looked at her alarm clock, 7:30 it read, she got up and Ran downstairs remembering how Tomoyo wanted her over to try a few out sits, she grabbed the phone and called Tomoyo. It rang a couple of time before Tomoyo's Voices was heard, and you could her it to.

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME AT 7:00" Sakura had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry Tomoyo I was working on my Homework, I didn't know that I was working for and hour please forgive me, can I still come over?

"Yeah, Rika is still her, she got her outfit ready for her date, come now though ok"

"Ok I will leave right after I hang up, see you in 5 minutes bye" Sakura hung up the phone and grabbed her roller skates and Skated to Tomoyo's.

Oo0oO

She stopped in front of a large mansion, Rang the door bell and the familiar voice was heard again.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Hiye, told you I would come now can you let me in please i'm getting cold"

After Saying that sentence the gates opened and she skating towards her door. She walked inside took of her skates and ran towards her room.

"Tomoyo I here, did you pick out and outfit for me?" She said while walking in but she never got in properly because Tomoyo ran and gave her a Bone crushing hug, Sakura though Silently as she began to lose her breath _boy Tomoyo sure can give a hug if she wanted too, _just then she felt like she just lost 50 pounds as Tomoyo got off her. She then grabbed her arm and dragged her across the room were Rika stood holding what seemed to be a low V cut shirt with Ripped at the Ankles Jeans. Tomoyo came out of the closet holding a light Green Sundress the Reached to about her knees.

"Tomoyo that sooo cute can I try it on right now?"

"Be my Guess I made it just for you, I also have the same colour for your Skating Outfit, you are going to be sooo cute and I am going to get you video this Tuesday. Anyways so are you going to be finished all your homework for tomorrow?"

"I just have Math, Geography/History and Science then I'm all done."

She looked at the clock; it read 8:37 pm.

"Well i'm going to be going if I want to finish my homework for my date with Shane tomorrow"

She started jumping i'm and down happily but stopped when that that irritated twinge came back she stopped jumping and said her good-bye before heading off home.

Oo0oO

It was now 10:45 when she finished all her homework, and got her cute dress and hung it at the end of her bed and crawled under the sheets to have a good sleep.

When she woke up it was 10:00 am, she got out of bed and headed toward the shower to get clean, she always loved to sing in the shower, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her self and walked into her room and turned on the stereo and started to get ready, she brushed her hair into a bun, then put a bit of eyeliner on, the looked in her drawer for some undergarments, then she put on the dress that Tomoyo made for her and grabbed her skating gear and ran down stairs, she took a glance at the clock on the wall, it read 11:52, she saw her breakfast on the and decided that she should eat before she left. Half way through her breakfast the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Sakura said while running towards the Dorr. When she open it there stood Shane, he had Black Hair, Brown eyes, wasn't that tall but he did look like he was an athlete.

"Hi Sakura ready to go?" he asked looking at her

"Not yet you can wait in the Living room while I finish my Breakfast… I know it a bit late but I forgot to eat this morning so I am going to eat before we leave ok."

"Hiye, I will wait in the living room." He walked into the living room, he looked around when he spotted a cabinet that was filled with picture of Sakura when she was really young to about last week, he also saw all the ribbons trophies and medals that she has won and right beside her first medal seemed to be a picture of the women with emerald eyes just like Sakura's. Just then Sakura walked in.

"That's me mother, she the reason I started skating" Sakura said while looking away, she could feel her eyes start swelling up with tear, she just turned around and wiped her eyes before hading over to see him.

"Your mother was very beautiful, I would of loved to meet her, but I never knew that you were this good at figure skating, I though you were one of those girl who can only to little tricks."

"No, I am at the highest lever there is and won 1st in nationals twice, I heading over to China this Tuesday for my 3rd competion, I won't be back till Thursday. There is four of use going this year so yeah, shall we go?"

"Sure, but why are you brining you bag with you?" he asked while pointing to a bag that Sakura was holding.

"I was thinking of going to the ice rink after our date and practice, I love to skate"

"Do you think we can go right now, I would really love to see you skate your routine" He said while looking at Sakura with a small smile.

"Sure want to head over their right now, I think the coach has it open right now" she got on her shoes and headed out there door saying good-bye to her brother before shutting the door.

"By the way you look really beautiful today, that dress looks really cute on you it matched your eyes" Shane said while walking wit her down to the rink.

"Thank you" She said with a blush,

"So did you get all your homework done?" he asked just to break the silence.

"Yep, but that's the downside to being a figure skater, you miss a lot of school, but I always catch up somehow" She was not getting bored talking about School.

"You know that we have a supplier on Monday and Tuesday, I think it Miss. Mizuki, I heard that she used to teach at the elementary school here." Sakura face lit up at the sound of her name, she loved that teacher in elementary school.

"Yep she used to teach my class, I can't wait to see her again I have only been writing to her" Sakura said while maintaining her emotions, Just then she saw the Tomoyo and Chicharu standing at the door of the ice rink.

"Hey Tomoyo, Chicharu, going to practice too?"

"Hiye, did Shane want to see you practice too?"

"Yep, he said he wanted to see me skate since he saw all my awards that I have won over the years. Just then their Coach Unlocked the door to let them in.

"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo and Chicharu, and you are-?" she said while pointing to Shane.

"This is Shane, Sakura's Date, he wanted to see her skate" Tomoyo said and Sakura turned Red.

"Well Shane you're in for a treat Sakura here is one of the best Skaters here, Tomoyo and Chicharu are all good skaters but Sakura started Skating when she was 7 years of age. Those girls over their started when they were 10 years of age. Well your probable wait to see them skate, so come on in, the Ice is ready for you, just put on your skates and outfits, so who going to go first?" She asked so she can out in the music.

"I'll go first, the Tomoyo then Chicharu" Sakura said. Their Coach nodded and headed inside her booth while the girls headed toward the change room.

"Shane you can wait on the bleachers while we get ready" Sakura said while pointing the way to the bleachers.

Shane was sitting down when he noticed that some people where coming in and sitting down on the bleacher, on of them leaned over and asked Shane a Question.

"So did you come and watch the girl practice today?" he wasn't bad looking he looked like he was in his 40s.

"Yeah how did you know?" Shane asked in confusion?

"Well when I saw some of the girls line up at the door I knew they would be practicing, I only got to see Tomoyo's and Rika's Routine I never got to see Sakura's, she was usually the last one to go but I am gone by then, how did you know their were practicing?"

"I have a date with Sakura after this, so I decided to convincer to show me her routine before we go," Just then Sakura Walked out of the change room wearing her skating uniform, it was light green like her dress and frilled when she spun to stop right in the middle of the rink. Just then Music started and she started to skate her routine, she looked happy skating on the ice, Just then he was her jump in the air and spin 3 times before landing it and start skating again, He notice hoe well her posture was and wonder how she wasn't getting dizzy when she spun. He recognized the tune of this song; it was getting to a part where the music stopped then stated again with the words back flip repeating. Just then the music stopped and so did Sakura, she was in a crouch, when the music started she did her back flip and finished off her routine spinning before the music stopped. She their stood their panting and with a huge smile. She skated over towards Shane, who was looking straight at her and said,

"Sakura that was amazing, I never knew you could do all that, and that back flip was perfect" Shane said as Sakura was blushing.

Just then the man who was sitting right next to her came over and congratulated her and said that she is no doubt going to win first in Nationals, at first she wondered how he knew about the Nationals Coming up But looking at this man like she had seen this man before at their other practices but some how she had seen him somewhere else, she felt like he was someone special. Like she seen him on T.V she wanted to know so she did the only thing that would work, she asked him.

"Excuse me Sir, But who are you exactly, I've not only seen you here watching our practice but I think I saw you on T.V a couple time, and also at Nationals."

Just then the coach was coming down and stopped right beside the coach, she gave one glance at the man before she froze; Sakura noticed this and elbowed her.

"Ah, Ms. Matsumoto, you're the one teaching these girl, well I see that you are doing a wonderful job, I can't wait to see then in China on Tuesday, and I am sure that I will being seeing you their too Miss. Kinomoto." The Man said to her Coach, all Sakura could do was Nod. The man got up and walked away saying his good-byes before leaving. After he left their coach was now talking to herself.

"How could I not know it was him all this time" she kept on saying over and over again.

"Ms. Matsumoto, Who was that?" Sakura asked getting a bit irritated because no one was answering her question.

"That Sakura was the King of China, Mr. Li-sama, he is also the one that is hosting the Olympics Next Year, what exactly did he say to you, I say him talking with you"

"He said that No doubt that I'm going to win first a Nationals" Sakura was still a bit uneasy about it all, mostly because she had that Twinge in her Middle Toe again but she ignored it. She was starting to get nervous because the coach was now staring at her with hope in her eyes, which just scared her even more.

"Coach, Shane and I are going to be going now ok" The Coach just nodded and Sakura walked back to the change room.

Oo0oO

She was just about to put her skates away when Tomoyo and Chicharu can in.

"So Sakura did you find out who that stalker guy who always liked to watch us is? Chicharu was getting nervous around him, I know you know I saw you talking with him" Sakura hinted a bit of anger in her voice, so Sakura answered with an honest and defending remark,

"I wouldn't let the king of China hear that, he told us that all of us were the best skaters he had seen this summer." Both girls stood dumbfounded, then Chicharu broken the silence.

"That was the king of China, The one who has 4 daughters, a Beautiful wife and son?" she asked Sakura.

"As far as I know" she took a glance at the clock "Well I better be going, I'm still on a date remember" she waved good-bye before she left the change room with Shane Witch Eventually Lead the Leading out the Arena Doors.


	5. Date and Attacks

Shane brought Sakura downtown Tomoeda to a little café called Loco Beanz (name belongs to coffee shop where I live, I do not own it, couldn't think of anything else) it was a little shop beside a toy shop, before they went in Sakura noticed a cute stuffed toy, it had golden colour fur, tiny black eyes, a cute fuzz at the end of it's tail and two little white wings. Shane noticed what she was looking at, grabbed her arm and brought her inside the store, he walked over to the area with the plush toys and grabbed one and walked over to the cashier and bought it.

"Here Sakura, this is for you, a little gift for you, I looks so cute just like you" Shane couldn't help but blush when Sakura who was also blushing looking straight at him in the eyes. "Thanks Shane it looks so cute, I will cherish it forever" Shane was pleased with the answer she got and walked out of the store to their neighbouring sore to grab a Smoothie and a Cappuccino. After tasting and finishing their drink, he checked his watch, 7:39pm it read, he noticed it was getting dark so he brought Sakura to one more place where he thought she might like.

Sakura on the other hand was shivering, she should of dressed more properly because it was around -20', she looked at Shane who was looking at her and smiled.

"I think I should have gotten a hot chocolate instead of a Smoothie" She said while trying to hide her chattering teeth. Shane looked at her a smiled but had to ask a question before heading home to see if she was up for it or too cold.

"Sakura, do you want to go ice skating at the outdoor rink, I haven't gone ice skating in a while" Sakura looked at him thinking before she would answer. Finally she gave a nodd.

"Sure I haven't ice skated outside since I was little and was practicing when I wasn't really that good, but can we stop at my place before we go I want to put on something more warmer" Shane gave a nodd before heading back to the Kinomoto Residence. When Sakura walked in both her father and brother where in the living room, "Are you done with your date yet Sakura?" he father asked. Sakura stopped and looked at them before answering.

"No I am just getting changed, Shane and I are going ice skating on the rink outside before where done, I am just going to put on something warmer than this dress, the temperature seemed to have dropped." Sakura ran upstairs and grabbed some comfortable pants and sweater to move around in. once she was satisfied with her look she ran down stairs to see Shane in a Conversation with her brother about the news about Li-sama.

"I've meet Li-sama, he was a cool guy, of course never answered my question about who he was when I first met him, I had to get it off my coach be he will be hosting the Olympics next year right?" Touya looked at his sister shocked, but he could reply was walking out the door. He noticed that she was caring her old skated, he guess that she didn't want to ruin her new pair that she got for skating at practices and competions inside arenas only.

They walked back downtown Tomoeda to the ice rink. I was glowing with lights and couples skating together. Sakura also noticed that he didn't have skates.

"Shane without your skates, how are you going to Skate?"

"I have a friend who works over at the Ice skating Rental shop for the out door arena ever winter, he always keeps the skates I used there" Sakura Satisfied with the answer he gave her walked toward the bench to get he skates on while Shane grabbed his pair from his friend. Wile waiting of Shane Sakura skated on the ice practicing her routine she had when she was 11 years old, that was when she got her first place metal in an in-house competion against other rinks in the surrounding communities. When Sakura finished her routine, she didn't noticed all the couples who stopped to watch her skate give her an applause, she skated towards Shane who had finally got on the ice and started Skating towards her after her little show.

They skated having fun, laughing, and Sakura doing spins to amuse the people who were watching. They all clapped after Sakura spun for more then 5 minutes then started skating without showing that she wasn't dizzy one bit. It was now 9:45 Shane dropped Sakura back a home. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he left running because Touya Came running out. Sakura couldn't help but laugh when Touya brought her inside after chasing the kid out the front gate. Sakura Ran Upstairs got some clothes and ran in the Bathroom for a nice shower. Before she headed to bed, she was relived that her toe didn't bother her at all before she fell asleep.

Oo0oO

It was around 12:30 when Sakura woke up doe to a sharp pain in her side. She thought I was nothing so tried to get back to sleep but the pain increased before she started crying out in pain. Her brother was knocking on the wall before he gave up and walked over to her door knocked in it and waited for an answer. Sakura Couldn't say anything but kept on crying, finally Touya gave up and walked to yell at her to get to bed, but that soon faded when he saw her tangled in her sheets, holding her side and with a cold sweat on her forehead, Touya Quickly walked over to her and put his had on her forehead feeling for any fever. He only had him hand on her forehead not even for 5 seconds before getting up running towards the phone and calling emergency. After talked they said they would send an ambulance to there residence. He ran towards their father room.

"Touya, what's wrong, why are you waking me up this early?" he said while yawning.

"Sakura had a high Fever, Cold sweat and is holding her side, and he in a lot of pain I called of an ambulance. She really in pain." They both ran towards Sakura room who was still crying but a lot more and holding her side more. Touya carried her down stairs and laid her on the couch. Her father grabbed a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead. Just then they heard a knock on their door, Touya got up and answered it; they brought in a stretcher and Followed Touya toward the living room where Sakura was laying in pain. They placed her on the stretcher and brought her in the ambulance, Both Touya and their father got in beside Sakura. Sakura was now Groaning in pain, it didn't take them long to reach the hospital but to Sakura it felt really long. They immediately they brought her to the operating room. Fujitaka was filling out forms while Touya was waiting in the waiting room. He looked around to find that they were the only one here. Their Father Sat beside Touya, waiting for an answer from the doctor that was now operating on Sakura. They waited over an hour before the Doctor came out of the room they brought Sakura in and walked towards the Kinomotos.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Keshiro, I operated on Mrs. Kinomoto Sakura, she's recovering now, she was suffering from an appendicitis attack, we got it removed before it could burst. She's asleep right now but she would be free to go home when she wakes."

They were both relived on the condition of Sakura.

"Will Sakura be able to do any Sports?" Touya asked remembering Sakura had a Competion coming up on Tuesday,

"I think so, what type or sport are you referring too?"

"Sakura has a National Figure Skating Competition coming up on Tuesday, she was looking forward to that, would she be able to compete?" the doctor though about it for a minute and came a conclusion.

"Yes Sakura would be able to compete and Practice, but she must come back after to see if her stitches opened or not." Touya was so relived that his Sister could still compete.

Fujitaka Called for a Cab to bring them home, they would get Sakura in the morning and bring her home.

Oo0oO

Around 7:30 Sakura woke, she noticed that she wasn't in her bed room but in a room with white walled and a almost empty IV in her hand, Her memories of early this morning coming back to her, she lifted up her hospital shirt to noticed a gauze on her side. She got up and started walking around the hospital, that when the doctor she remembered yesterday walked up to her and asked her a few question before letting Sakura walk Freely. She decided to go see if their was anything to eat, she walked over to a nurse and asked if there was anywhere she could eat, the Nurse guided her to a Café where their was only person sitting he had brown messy hair and amber eyes, she looked at him in awe, he was a good looking kids, she felt a blush come to her face, he looked to be about the same age as her, she grabbed her tray of eggs and toast and walked over to his table.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" the Boy looked up to see a pair of Emerald eyes staring at his, he felt a slight blush come to hi face, he had a feeling telling him to be kind to her, he gave a nodd and she sat down.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, what is yours? She asked tiring to get a conversation started.

"Syaoran Li, I'm here because my appendix burst, I was one of the unlucky ones, but my father is coming to pick me up they say i'm allowed to leave, what about you?"

"Same thing but they got mine out before it burst so I'm allowed to leave when my family picks me up. Hey Li, are you related to Li-sama some how?" Syaoran looked at her in amusement, how could she not know who I am.

"Yes I'm his son, how do you know my father?" Sakura was now getting nervous when she head a Familiar Voice, it was Li-Samas'

"Hello Syaoran, come on lets go I want to show you some of the girl you will be judging on Tuesday, Especially Sakura" He Never noticed Sakura until she spoke up.

"Sorry, Li-sama but Sakura won't be able to show you her routine today" She said with her back towards him. She could feel the anger he was now building up.

Mr. Li-sama was getting irritated now, how dare she eaves drop, plus how would she know if she was or wasn't going to practice. "Who do you know if she isn't or is going to practice today?" He said in a calm voice.

Sakura got up and turned around to face him now, "Because Mr. Li-sama, Sakura just had he Appendix taken out, but is now waiting for her family to come and pick her up and bring her home. Li-sama stood there flabbergast, seeing Sakura in the Hospital.

Just then Touya and her father Walked in.

"Hey Sakura Ready to go yet, who you talking to?" Touya looked at the man then the boy.

"Ohayo Touya I was just talking with Li-sama and his son, am I going home now?" Sakura asked, but her brother walked over to Li-sama and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Li-sama, my name is Touya Kinomoto and my Father Fujitaka Kinomoto." Li-sama shook their hands.

"So will Sakura be able to compete this Tuesday?" Li-sama asked hoping she would be able too.

"Yes, but she has to come back to the hospital for a check up, she will also be able to practice tomorrow of you want to watch her then. Yes you heard me Kaiju, you are going to practice tomorrow" he bent down and whispered in her ear _"I still remember what you promised mother before she passed away, and nationals in the only way your going to make it come true this year so do your best ok"_ Sakura nodded, happy that her brother still remember what she promised her mother before she passed away. Happy that he supported her.

"Well come on Sakura I bet you want to sleep in your own bed. Instead of these itchy beds" Sakura gave a nodd before Following her Brother and her Father, She turned around while walking and said her good-byes to the Li's before disappearing behind doors.

Oo0oO

Syaoran stood there in confusion. "Was that the girl you wanted me to watch today at practice?" His father looked down a nodded.

"I think that she would win 1st or 2nd place this year, I hope that attack doesn't ruin her concentration, if she get 1st she has first over all she would have an immediate place on the team." Syaoran Nodded and he and his father walked out the doors to get his stuff and leave the hospital. He thought to him self as he walked towards his room,_ I think I like Sakura Kinomoto._


	6. After Attack

Sakura Sat in the back of Touya's car before heading back home. Sakura was a fast healer, she was one of the lucky ones, by next week she would only have a small line across her side. She also could keep her mind off of Syaoran, Yeah he looked good with his brown hair and muscular body, it was the eyes that got her attention, it was a amber color, not exactly red, brown or orange but merely in the middle of all three (_lol I don't what the middle of three… let just say there are 33.3 of each color… mind you I don't exactly know what amber looks like hehehe) _She thought of asking Touya to Stop at the rink but she was getting tired so she decided to go their tomorrow. She didn't even notice that Touya and her Father Were taking when she felt her drift off to a slumber.

Touya noticed that Sakura was thinking a lot, but just shrugged it off and looked at his father who was in the passenger seat. He was bored so he wanted to start a conversation,

"Dad, do you think Sakura has what it takes to be an Olympic Skater?"

His father took a Glance at him, then a Glance at Sakura who was started to fall asleep but still looking lost in a world that only she knew of and that no one else would.

"Sakura had what it takes to be an Olympic skater, but I am afraid that she is pushing herself to much, she hardly has time for use anymore, he has been practicing ever second day after school and when she get home she only has time for dinner before she heads towards her room to sleep. I am afraid that I will lose the closest thing I have to her mother. (_Don't take that the wrong way, I'm just implying that Fujitaka love Sakura because she all he had left of _Nadashiko_, with her emerald eyes) _Just looking at Sakura, her Eyes she brightens my day, But I and getting less and less of a Response, I just hope that she is happy." He said with a sigh.

Touya looked at his father; with a worried Expression on his face he took a look at his rear view mirror seeing that Sakura was fast asleep. _Kaiju._

When Sakura woke up she noticed that she was in her bedroom, she got up grabbed some cloths and walked towards the shower, she turned the water towards the cold area and stepped in. Feeling the cold water on her body felt nice and woke her up. She took a look at the scar that was at her side._ I Hope that I don't have to go through that pain full process again, _she thought as she walked out of the shower wrapping her self in a florescent pink towel and a medium size towel for her hair, she waited till she was dry letting the steam warm her up before heading downstairs to eat.

Once she was dried she put on a Light green tee with pink wordings that said Angel, she also wore a pair of Track pants. Every one knew Sakura but she was in the middle, she didn't have a care on what people saw what she wore, as long as she was cozy she was perfect. Only on special occasions would Sakura wear cloths that Tomoyo had made for her.

She was just about to walk out the door when the middle toe of her left foot tingled like it was asleep, _Damn pins and needles_ (lol I love that feeling… but not when you tell your friend who is obsessed with kicking it and making it tingle even more… lol)

She walked down stairs to see that her father was the only one up getting breakfast ready for her,

"Where is Touya?" She asked looking around noticing that he was gone.

"Why, do you need him for something?"

"Yeah, I need him to change my bandage, it got all wet, do you know where he went?"

"He went to work early today with Yuki, but I am sure Tomoyo knows how to change a bandage you could bring it with you to your practice,"

"Hiye" And with that Sakura ran Up Stairs grabbed her Supplies she got from the Hospital and took or towards the ice rink. When she got their she walked towards the change room to see Tomoyo, Rika and Chicharu all getting ready.

"Tomoyo I need you to do me a favour, do you know how to change a bandage?"

"Hiye, Sakura, I know how why do you need help?"

Sakura nodded lifting her shirt to show Tomoyo her wet bandage. She grabbed the stuff out of her bag and gave them to her. She grabbed some rubber gloves and carefully taking if the bandage, she grabbed some gauze and cream that would stop infection before covering it up with a fresh bandage.

"Arigatou Tomoyo" She said while getting changed into her Skating outfit.

"No problem, I love to help you Sakura, you like my sister to me"

Sakura got up after getting dressed and ran to give her friends a hug, she spoke in her ear while looking at her, _'I think I like someone else other then Shane' _

"Really Sakura, Who is he, Where did you meet, it he Cute, did you talk to him at all, Sakura please tell me!" Just then Li-sama and Syaoran Came in the Building, while Li-Sama Talked with the Coach, Syaoran was looking at all the awards, he noticed that most of them belonged to Kinomoto Sakura.

"Ohayo Syaoran, how are you feeling today?" Sakura asked while sneaking up on him.

"Sakura" He said while going red "Nice to see you again, are you skating today?"

"Yepp you come to watch?" Now it was her turn to blush.

"Hiye"

Sakura walked back to the Change room to see that all her Friends Were looking at her with the Can't-wait-for-you-too-tell-us glance, _This is going to be one long day_ she thought before walking out the door on to the ice, she was so happy to be on he ice again she spun really fast.

After an hour of Warm up it was now time for them to practice their individual routine. Like always Sakura was the last to go, she skated her performance until the last part after the back flip, she felt her stitches open and immediately stopped looking at the new gauze which started to bleed a little. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Touya, She sat on the ice it ease the pain that she was now enduring. It rang 3 times before Touya picked up.

"Hello?"

"Touya, can you come and get me please, my side opened please hurry" Sakura was now starting to cry a little.

"Don't worry I will be right their" and then the line went dead, All the girls skated up towards her, she took a look a look at her gauze which was now half red. Just then Touya came through the doors as the let Sakura sit. Touya picked up his sister and brought her to the hospital, she had to get 3 Stitches fixed before she headed of home because of the pill she had taken to help control the pain. When she got on her bed she fell asleep and stayed like that till the next day.

**Wolfgirl-15: **sry for the lateness of this chapter I've been busy and tired (Sports-a-thon, Gymnastics Core fitness Training, so I am really sore but I am still thinking of finishing this story) I know it is short but next one will be bigger and talk more about up coming events.

**I Don't Own Any Card Captor Characters of this Story, only Shane and the Plot.**

**All of other credits go to the creator of CCS, lol bye-bye good night.**


	7. After Attack Syaoran POV

Syaoran was sitting at his desk reading over the rule for Figure Skating, He read all the rules, watching the shows and even got tested by his father. His sisters were even Skaters and were on their father Olympics Team that will represent China at the 2006 Olympics.

His father let him finish before he was allowed to go anywhere, he took a glance at the clock it was around 11:00 when he finished, he only had time to got to the bathroom and back before his father came up to him.

"Syaoran, want to go watch this girls over at the skating rink practice before we have to go home, I think ms. Kinomoto will be practicing today, well I hope"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going to go see them" He grabbed his sweater and headed out the door to the rink.

When they arrived they he was wondering if Sakura would show up, He walked over with his father to the coach to have a little chat, he was looking at all the awards that this rink had received and seen tat most of them had Kinomotos name on it, he was reading all the names when some body scared him by sneaking up on him.

"Ayah Syaoran, how are you feeling today?" Sakura said,

"Sakura" he felt a slight blush creep on him face "Nice to see you again, are you skating today?"

"Yepp you come to watch?" He noticed that she was blushing

"Hiye"

With that she walked off to the change room, were he heard some giggles that son died away as Sakura got on the ice. He could see that she was really happy to be on the ice again that she was spinning; He sat their waiting for warm-up to be finished so he could see the routines. He watched everybody's routine very closely until it was Sakura Turn, He Watched her get on the ice, he noticed something wrong with her after her back flip, she stopped on the ice lifted up her shirt on her side, he couldn't see anything because he too far away, but he noticed something when she was now sitting on the ice holding her cell phone.

"Father something is wrong with Sakura" Li-sama stopped talking with her coach and they both looked at the ice to see that she was starting to cry and was now laying on the ice with her cell phone crying, it wasn't very long before Touya came through the door.

Oo0oO

Syaoran was sitting at his desk reading over some final scoring sheet that he will need to do during competions, since he was the riches family in China he was obligated to score. He knew a lot about skating because all four of his sisters plus his cousin Meling were figure skaters as well.

He stopped after a while and looked up at the ceiling wondering if Sakura was at home sleeping of was she still in the hospital getting her side fixed, he felt pity watching her suffer on the ice, earlier on but couldn't help her. Just then a knock was heard on him door.

"Syaoran, can I come in?" his father opened the door a little to her his response.

"Yeah I am just taking a break from looking at the score sheets for tomorrow, do you think that Sakura will be able to compete in tomorrows competion?" He looked up at his father who was now beside him.

"I think so, I just got a call from her coach who got the call from Tomoyo saying that she is all right, and that she is at home resting, she also told me that Sakura would do this no matter what because she had promised her mother before she passed away, that why she ha been training for this moment ever since she was a little. I just hope she can fulfill that promise, it would be good to have her one the China team for the Olympics." Li-sama finished with an intake of break before heading out the door while saying goodnight to his son.

Syaoran walked over to his bed and laid on their think of what his father had said before feeling his eyes getting heavy, falling asleep.

**Wolfgirl15: Sorry for the Late updates, I have been too busy babysitting, and at practices, having way to much homework and falling asleep when I get home, I will try to get the next chapter done my next week, happy reading **


	8. Read this

**Wolfgirl15: Dear readers, this is just an apology for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I have made, I was never good at English and I have a slight problem with getting my sentences right, thanks to all my faithful reviewers for being so kind and writing nice reviews. I am please to say that I am in a happy mood to write because the weather, nothing like a nice blanket of snow. Bye**


	9. Competitions and a Broken Heart

Sakura was awaken by her brother around 10am, She knew that today she would have to try her best because today was they day she wax going to make her mother proud, Today was the day she had been waiting for, Nationals and also a chance to be on the Olympic Team Representing China. Her day started off with heading down stairs to see her brother and her father making breakfast.

"Morning Sakura did you sleep well?" Her father asked while handing her some eggs, he knew that her Stitches had opened after practice today so he came right home so check up on her.

"Yes, considering what happened yesterday I am feeling fine. Touya I need for you to change my Bandages before we leave." She was looking at both of them who were staring back at her.

Her Family knew that she would stop at nothing until she finished her promise she made to her mother, and they supported her. Around 12pm Touya drove her to the ice rink where some of the girls were loading into the coach's car, Tomoyo and Chiharu walked over to Touya's Car, they opened the back seat and got in. He knew how nervous they were because they never said anything on the way there. Finally after 20 minutes of total silence they approached an all too familiar building. They parked right beside the coach's ca and they al walked in together. When they got in, they had to register. Each girl took a turn in writing in the correct information used to compete. After that was completed they walked over to the girl's dressing room and got ready.

Tomoyo was wearing a Dark purple Dress, Chiharu Wore a Dull orange one and Rika wore a Blue Dress. They noticed that their were a lot of other people in the room with them. Sakura got up before she got dressed.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Chiharu asked when she noticed that Sakura got up.

"I have to go for a check up and get new bandages before I compete, I don't want another incident happening like the one at the rink." She opened the door and left.

When she got back their were only her friends plus a few others then there were before, she grabbed her bag and put on her Light green Dress and Skates and walked out the change room with her friends. Just then Rika tapped her on the shoulder:

"Hey, isn't that Syaoran and Li-sama over there?" Rika said pointing the direction of the Judges table, she noticed that their were a lot girl hanging around tat table, Just then Sakura grabbed Rika and walked over to the judges table. Instead of walking to Syaoran, she walked over to Li-sama.

"Good after-noon Li-sama how are you today?" Sakura said while shaking his hand,

"Fine, how about you, after yesterday I was wondering if you were going to show up. You feel better now?" He asked while patting her hand after shaking it.

"Yes thank you, I didn't know that Syaoran Judges to?" when Syaoran heard his name he looked in the direction of his father and noticed he was talking with Sakura, He got up and started to walking towards her.

"Sakura Are you sure you will be able to compete after what happed yesterday?" Syaoran asked while walking up to her.

"Yes I will be perfectly fine, I just going to visit the medics after I am done skating" Just then Sakura heard the intercom go off: Tomoyo Daidouji to the Rink Tomoyo Daidouji, Judges to the Table.

Syaoran and Sakura's Group said the good-byes to each other before heading over the watch as Tomoyo got on the ice to skate.

"Good-luck Tomoyo" The girls waved at her before she headed on the ice.

Tomoyo skated into the middle of the ice and waited till her music, one it came on she started skating around the rink, only once didn't touch the ice with her hand while landing, she ended up have a 8.79 as her average score. Rika Ending with an 8.86, Chiharu with a 7.89 because she fell 3 times while trying to land her stunts. Some girl names Meiling Li placed with a 9.35 putting her in first. Next up was Sakura, a lot of people where watching and cheering her one as she skated toward the middle of the rink, he music started and she started to skate.

While Sakura was skating all she was thinking was how she was going to make her mother proud, she did her spins, jumps and whole routine with out a mistake, she was coming up to her back flip, the music stopped and some people where cheering as soon and the beat where she does a back flip came on people stopped clapping and watched her do a flip the ended with spinning until the song left. She felt her side burn to she skated of towards the exit of the rink, he side felt like it was on fire but she kept on skating till she saw her brother. Touya Grabbed her brought her to the Medical Tent, she Spent 5 minutes in their and walked over to the place were she was to be judged. While walking over towards the area, she got that annoying twinge in her toe; she shrugged it of and kept on walking. She sat down with her coach and waited for her marks to appear. After totalling up the marks she had made an over all average of 9.6 putting her in first.

Their was a slight intermission after that wand Sakura walked to the change room where the girl where waiting for her mark.

"Sakura what did you get, please tell us" Rika asked while tugging on her sleeve,

"It's wasn't my best over all but I got 9.6, putting me in first over all, now lets go I want some cherries before their all gone" She said while taking off her skates and putting on her jacket over her skating dress and headed out the door, their she was meet with Touya, her Coach and some strangers telling her that she had done a good job, asking questions on how hard it was to do a back flip on the ice and land it perfect, and other sorts, she was most surprised when she saw that Shane was Walking toward her with some roses.

"Shane, when did you get here?" Tomoyo and the girl looked towards Sakura who was now hugging Shane. They walked up to her to hear her conversation.

"I got hear half an hour ago, I was just in time to watch your performance, you did good, thanks. Hey girls" Shane said waving to the girls who where now approaching him. They talked for a while before Shane brought Sakura somewhere quite and told her something. The girls who where watching them had the wrong idea when they both came back out looking happy. The truth was both Shane and Sakura were feeling a bit down after there conversation. Tomoyo was the only one to see past Sakura, she grabbed her and dragged her into the girls Bathroom.

"Sakura are you alright, you seem a bit down?" Sakura looked up at her then Clung to her crying, Tomoyo patted her hair while she listened to what happened when Shane took her to the quite place.

Flashback

"_Umm Shane what are we doing here?" Sakura asked with a hint to fear, Shane looked at her straight in the eyes,_

"_I don't think we should see each other anymore, I seemed to have someone else now, so yeah" He said looking rather happy._

_Sakura Felt broken after that but she didn't want to show it so she played along, but it still made her upset. "Way to go Shane, Sorry if I haven't Been their all the time, that's why I never went out with you but, I'm alright I have to focus on my skating, If she makes you happy then I'm happy as well" She said while pulling a face to make her look like her happy usual Self, They Both walked off together when she got Grabbed by Tomoyo._

End of Flashback

Tomoyo was now rocking Sakura back and fourth when Rika and Chicharu Walked in to see Sakura on Tomoyo's Lap Crying.

"What happened to Sakura?" they asked feeling all concerned looking at the poor girl who was just hiccupping now.

"Shane Broke it off with her, for some other chick" Tomoyo said, just then Sakura got up and Cleaned her face and looked in the mirror, she stayed in their until she looked all she done was gone to the bathroom. When she walked out she saw her brother and her coach walk up to her.

"Sakura where were you, we were so worried" Touya said looking angry with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you later" Sakura said suddenly turning dull then walked away.

**Wolfgirl15: Hey again sry for not updating and faster, but I have still been busy with the up coming holiday, 17 more days until x-mas. Bye-bye**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the Plot and Shane**


	10. Sakura and her Cherries

Flashback

"_Sakura where were you, we were so worried" Touya said looking angry with a hint of concern in his voice._

"_I'll tell you later" Sakura said suddenly turning dull then walked away._

End Flashback

Tomoyo saw Touya look at her but her thoughts were on Sakura, only once did Tomoyo seen Sakura act like this and it was when her mother had passed away. Tomoyo Grabbed her stuff and followed Sakura, she found her sitting alone in a corner with her back to the people, she saw some people walk up to her but she just smiled, when they went away the frown returned. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and sat beside her.

"Sakura were all worried about you, you never acted like this, and you were always smiling. Just tell your brother what happened." Just then Tomoyo looked over and Saw Shane talking with a girl with blond hair and brown eyes, she glared at him for a little while before taking her eyes off of him. Just then she saw Syaoran at the food table to she decided to go and get him. She got up and grabbed him and brought him back. Sakura was too depressed to notice that she even left and came back with a person.

They both sat down with Sakura, Syaoran was sitting next to her on her right and Tomoyo on her Left. Syaoran just looked at her to know that something was wrong, so he decided to ask.

"Sakura, Is their something wrong?" Sakura turned to see Syaoran, She noticed someone familiar of to the side to she took a peak over his shoulder and saw that Shane was in a Lip lock with the same girl that Tomoyo had seen earlier. She felt Tears well-up in her eyes and grabbed the closet thing to cry on which was Syaoran. He was took by surprise at first but calmed down and patted Sakura's hair while she cried.

Touya was looking for Sakura when he saw her leaning on one of the competions judges, the short one. He noticed that Sakura was shaking and wondering if it had something to do with why she walked off without saying something to him. He walked over to the table and sat down, He took a look at his sister who had puffy red eyes and had a face that can make anyone sad, He noticed Shane's Hair colour and looked over to see. Apparently He was still in a lip lock with the same girl as Sakura seen. He was now getting really angry and got up, but before he left Sakura grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Please don't hurt him, I told him that if he was happy I was happy, I don't want you to mess things up please, Onii-chan don't do anything" Touya looked down at his sister, he gave in to her sad face and sat back down.

"Here dry your eyes Sakura" Touya said handing her a napkin.

"You don't want to go up on the podium looking like a monster that you are now do you?" he said with a smirk, Sakura's eye twitched at the sound of monster and Kicked him in the shins. Looking up at her brother made her smile, and then she started to laugh a bit. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at Sakura with amusement; she went from a depressed child in to the Sakura that they had known and love. Finally she stopped laughing and looked at Touya.

"Thank Onii-chan you really know who to cheer me up." She said as she got up and hugged him. She took a glance over at the buffet Table and noticed that their were only 5 Cherries left, she got up ran to the table but when the got their she saw a hand grab all 5 cherries, She was angry now. She looked up and saw that Shane grabbed them all and started feeding then to his So-called-other-girl, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shane can I have a cherry please?" She noticed that he was ignoring him. Touya, Tomoyo and Syaoran where watching in amusement, Suddenly Touya spoke up.

"We might want to warn Shane Soon, he doesn't Deserve what he going to get if she doesn't get at least one Cherry" Tomoyo only nodded to him. Syaoran wondering what they meant, when suddenly it happened. Sakura had tripped Shane, Made him land on his Stomach while she sat on his back.

"I told you I wanted a cherry, but would you listen? No, well this is what you get" Every one around him started to laugh, Every one at Sakura table Started to laugh to, just then Every one else from Sakura team and Li-sama walked in wondering what all the commotion was, when they saw Shane on the Ground with Sakura on top they started to laugh as well.

"That Sakura for you" Rika said between laughs.

After Sakura ate the Last Cherry she got up, Dusted of the invisible dirt and walked over to her table were everyone including Syaoran and Li-sama were at and sat down, she looked at every one before letting out a sigh.

"He should of know better then to keep my Cherries away from me" Every one laughed at that, She started to laugh as well.

They were all in a deep conversation on how bad Sakura's Addiction to Cherries Where when the Announcements went off for every one to make their way back to the rink for awards.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: hope you liked this chapter; I liked how the cherry part turned out hope you liked it to, bye**

**P.S. Please review!!**


	11. Awards and Kept Promises

Everyone was pilling up in the Arena for the Award to be given to the winners; they had a big stage in the middle of the arena. All the skaters took of their skates and put on there shoes, they still had on their skating out fits, but they had on a jacket that they got from their arena, Sakura had 4 Jackets altogether now, she got a jacket every time she went to nationals. She was sitting with her friends, brother and coaches, Syaoran had to go back with his father to the judges table. Li-sama got on the stage and started telling everyone to keep quite.

"Everyone please settle down we are going to start the award ceremony" He said, the microphone giving him more of a voice. After ever one got quite he continued.

"Now that we are all quiet let begin with our youth skaters, Kids ages 8-14, in 5th place with a score of 7.76 Miki Mouchi" A cute little girl who looked like she was 6 walked up to the podium stood in the 5th place area and got a ribbon.

"4th with a score of 7.83, Rue Hitachi, 3rd with a score of 8.06, Jamie Frete, 2nd with a score of 8.32, Niiki Demren, and 1st with a over all score 8.44 Clair Habott." Every one was clapping for the little girls who won in their division. The little girls walked of proud of their medals.

Next beside Sakura their was a girl who had black hair she looked only 9 years old, she was crying. When Sakura got up they al looked at her. Sakura walked towards the little girl and her mother, her mother was trying to calm her down. They were watching closely as she approached the girl, Even Syaoran who was wondering why Sakura got up, was looking at her while she walked over to the little girl.

"Why are you crying their" Sakura asked, the little girl looked right up in amazement, apparently Sakura must have been a role model for her, the little girl looked at her and spoke her response.

"I didn't make top 5 in the ranks; I won't be as good as you." She started to cry again. Sakura got down to her level and gave her a hug; she started to talk to her.

"Don't ever think that your not good enough, just keep practicing, I took me 3 years of practice to get where I am at, if you believe that you can you are good you can do anything, Even if you don't get it this year, oh well if you can make it to regional this year you can do it again." Sakura looked at the girl and smiled, in return she got hug and a thank you. She said her good-bye and walked back to her both but noticed that only her brother and her coach was their. Suddenly she heard her name:

"And in 1st place with a score of 9.6 Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura looked up to see Chiharu in 5th, Tomoyo in 4th, Rika in 3rd and Meiling in 2nd, She walked up to the podium and stood on the first place mat, Li-sama continued talking.

"Sakura Kinomoto won 1st place 4 times in row this year, but this year she has a special award, Miss. Kinomoto has officially won her place on next year's Team for the 2006 Olympics that will be happening in China."

Sakura and everyone gasped, she was just about to burst in tears, she got a tap on the shoulder she looked over and saw Meiling.

"Congrats on winning" She said shaking my hand.

"You too 2nd isn't a bad place to be" Sakura said, finally she got off the podium and ran too her brother and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear.

"I kept my promise to mother" she whispered still hugging him. All Touya did was hug her back, he felt proud or his sister who was not an Olympic Figure Skater.

Syaoran walked up to his father to asked him a question, he had a slight blush on his face,

"Father, will Sakura be living with us from now on?" Li-sama looked at him and nodded, He knew that Syaoran had taken a liking to this girl ever since the hospital, but he was going to let nature run its course.

"Father I am going to congratulate Sakura ok?" His father nodded and let him go, he walked up to Sakura.

When Sakura saw Syaoran she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, she was so happy. When she noticed how close that they were Sakura backed off from Syaoran She had a big blush on his face.

**Wolfgirl15: Hello fan of this story, I'm sorry I won't be able to update sooner, I will try to get 2 chapter of this story and 1 chapter for my other story "A Flutist Soul" al by X-mas.**


	12. Wolfgirl15 is Sorry

**Wolfgril15: Sorry for Inconvenience I've decided that I had rushed the couple thingy too early and I will be redoing it, it will be up no later then the 19****th****, Tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Sorry.**


	13. Something Unexpected

Sakura let go of Syaoran and they both blushed. Syaoran tried thinking of something other then the cute little auburn hair girl by him when it hit him, he noticed that he hadn't seen any media crazed fan trying to take his or his father picture, but that soon came to an end when all of a sudden people with cameras, recorders and note pad piling around him and Sakura asking about her skating, his businesses or other related stuff. Sakura was so scared she grabbed his hand, which he took, but not unnoticed by the media and started asking question like 'Are you two dating' Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed at that comment, she thought of a way to get them of their backs, Syaoran took one look at Sakura, Some how he knew she was going to scream for her brother, He put his hands on his ears in time before she let a big "TOUYA".

Touya who was talking with Li-sama herd his name and looked over Li-sama Shoulders, Li-sama who also heard this looked to see Syaoran and Sakura being swarmed by the media, he also though it was funny, when all of a sudden they started asking question, Both Touya and Li-sama walked towards the group, when one media personal saw Li-sama he rushed over to his. His fellow rivals noticed Li-sama as well and walked over to him leaving a red Sakura and Syaoran who were still holding hands. Both Sakura and Syaoran ran for it and hid behind a wall, they were both so happy that they did something out of the ordinary for them, Syaoran hugged Sakura, and Sakura kissed him, Fully on the lips, Both Sakura and Syaoran eyes went big, they stopped right away realizing what happened.

"Sorry" was all she said and then walked off, Syaoran stood their feeling shocked, all he could do was just stand their looking at her walk away.

After Sakura got far enough she walked over towards the girls bathroom and went into a stall, put the toilet seat down and sat on it, her cheeks felt red hot. She didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

(a/n: _Sakura Speaking, __**Other Speaking)**_

_How could I do that, after I got dumped by Shane_

_**I don't know maybe your starting to like him.**_

_But how can I, I only talked to him twice once in the hospital and at the banquet_

_**Still ever heard of love a first sight?**_

_Yeah but I never thought I was real, plus I can't love him, he's prince, I'm just a figure skater_

_**Not just a figure skater you an Olympic figure skater now**_

_Yeah but that still doesn't make a different does it_

_**I could I mean you are going to be living with them, are you not?**_

_But still… I don't know, I don't even think I can face him without blushing_

_**So you're just going to avoid him, because that's going to be difficult for you**_

_I know, I know but how can I face him after I did that to him,_

_**It's just a harmless kiss what can you do?**_

_I know… how did you know?_

_**I saw you being swarmed by the media so I followed you,**_

Just before Sakura got up, unlocked that stall and looked in the bathroom the voice was gone, it didn't even sound like one of her friends, she started to get worried, some one saw their kiss. She ran out the door only to see a lot of people still walking around the arena. Just then she saw her brother who was standing next to Li-sama, and wouldn't you guess who was standing next to him, no other then Syaoran, she walked up and stood beside her brother.

"Li-sama here I going to be heading back to Hong Kong in two days, that should give you enough time to pack most of your belongings, you'll be staying at their place for 5 months then coming back for 1 month and then heading back their until your finished competing at the 2006 Olympics, don't worry I will call you during the week to ask how you are doing, now lets go home and tell father the good news. Bye, Li-sama Syaoran" He said walking away.

"Bye Touya, Sakura, se you in too days" Li-sama said

Sakura blushed looking at Syaoran but turned around and followed her brother, half of the Girls went home with the Coach and the other half got a ride with Tomoyo's Mother.

Oo0oO

Syaoran on the other hand was still not over the fact the he had been kissed by Sakura, Even when they said their good-byes and left, he didn't even noticed that his father was asking his a question.

"Ready to go back to the Motel, Syaoran?" Syaoran was still standing their only to be put out of his trance when he felt tapping on his shoulder. Li-sama asked the Question again and this time he replied.

"Uhhh… Sure Let go" and Started walking with his father.

"Did something happen that made you go all dazed like that?" Syaoran turned a bright Crimson, and told his father everything from them running away to Sakura say her good-byes and leaving.

Li-sama couldn't help but Smile.


	14. The Day Before Tomorrow

Sakura sat in car with her brother, heading home all she could think about was why she kissed him, '_maybe that voice was right maybe I do love him, but I only met him 3 times, also how am I going to live with him, it's going to be hard._' She thought as she approached her house. Touya who was sitting next to her driving up their street, drove in their driveway, before he got out he looked straight at Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright, you seemed kind of dazed" Sakura looked at him, She didn't want to tell him because he new how he would react.

"No nothing, I was just think how I finally kept my promise to mother, Shane doesn't want to see me any more and I am moving in with the Li's and their Olympic team in Hong Kong" She took of her seat belt and opened the door. Her brother wasn't far off behind her.

When they got in the house Sakura Walked up to her room, She looked at the Teddy Bear Shane got her, She wanted to grab it, Tear it up, light his fluff on fire, then mix the ashes in water and send it down the drain. Her father wasn't home yet, He was teaching at a university. Sakura looked out her window to see birds flying across the sky. She fell on her bed looking up at the ceiling, After 10 minutes she fell asleep.

Touya who was downstairs was thinking of his sister, at first he thought that she was only nervous, but the way Sakura and that boy acted he wondered if something happened between him. He started to get angry, but cooled down when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home" came the voice of their father; he put his on his slippers and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Sakura?" He said noticing that it was rather quite.

"She fell asleep, I'll go wake her" Touya said putting down his cooking utensils.

"No, no let her sleep" He said who noticed that Touya started walking across the kitchen.

"I think she won't mind being woken plus she has something to tell you, also dinner is ready" His voice fading and he walked towards his sister's room.

Touya opened the door and walked into her bedroom right beside her bed, he put his hands near her waist. Right then he started to tickle her. Sakura eyes flew open and she started to laugh telling Touya to stop tickling her. He stopped and told her that Dinner is ready and that their father was downstairs. When Sakura heard this she ran down the stairs.

"Hi Father" she said hugging him.

"Good-afternoon Sakura how was you day?" He asked.

She started telling him about how she won first in the competion he break-up with Shane, the fight for Cherries and how she is now on the China Olympic figure skating team.

Her father looked at her, her day was amusing and full of surprises but what surprised him the most was when she mentioned that she would be living with them for a couple months to get used to the team and to practice.

"When do you leave?" was al he could say. He was proud of his daughter but sad when she told him that she would be leaving tomorrow around noon.

"Are you all packed?" Sakura looked at him and nodded, she had packed when she got home before she fell asleep.

"Yes I have, Li-sama said that he was going to meet me at the airport around 11:30" He looked at her still feeling the tug at his heart knowing that his little girl was going to be away for many months.

After Sakura ate she walked up to her room, she glanced at her room thinking if she forgot anything. She noticed a picture on the floor near her shelf, she walked over, pushed it aside to grab it. The picture showed a Girl about 2 years old sitting on the lap of her father, Touya was standing in front of her mother, She didn't even notices that their was a knock on her door or that it had been open. She only noticed someone was in the room when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you got there Sakura?" It was the voice of her brother.

"I found a picture of the whole family" She showed Touya that picture.

"I remember when we took this picture, you pushed me of fathers lap so you could sit on it, and I had to stand in front of mother." She looked really pretty in this picture." Touya said handing it back to her.

He left her room after looking at the picture and headed to his room. Sakura took a glance at the Clock. 9:46 it read, she put on some proper pjs and crawled into bed.


	15. A New Home

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she got up took a shower and brushed her hair looking presentable for Li-Sama and Syaoran. She took a glance at her room, it looked and felt empty, and all her bags were already downstairs by the door. She saw her brother and her father sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning" Sakura said grabbing a plate of food and sitting down across from her brother.

"Good morning Sakura" Bother her father and Brother said. Sakura stopped eating and gasped at her brother.

"So what the occasion" Sakura asked still acting sceptical towards her brother.

"Well it just that you full filled your promise to mother" Sakura nodded, and continued eating.

"Well shall we get going Sakura? You need to be there before the plane takes off" Her Father said as he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Alright" She got up put her plate in the sink and headed towards the door getting ready to leave. Her father was helping her put her bags in the car; she got in the passenger seat waved good bye to her brother. He had work so he couldn't come to see Sakura off.

He father helped her gather her bag and walk towards the terminals. She spotted Syaoran around terminal 9; a slight blushed occurred on her face as the memory of the incident that happened at the rink.

"Hello Syaoran" She said as she walked up to him.

"Hello Sakura, are you ready to go?" She nodded her head, ran up to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following Syaoran through the terminal.

It took them 2 hours to get to Hong Kong.

"Sakura wake up where here" Sakura opened her eyes slowly, what ever her head was on it was cozy, that's when she heard a chuckle and looked up to see Syaoran smiling at her. She got of his shoulder and looked out her window ignoring the blood that rushed to her face making her feel hot. Syaoran noticing this chuckled softly under breath. Li-sama was sitting in the seat behind Syaoran; he was watching the whole thing, wondering what might happen in the future.

Sakura had wide eyes even before they got out of the airport, she followed Syaoran and Li-sama to a very expensive car, she out her bags in and got in the back, Li-sama sat in front which left Syaoran to sit beside her. She had a faint blush on her cheeks, but it disappeared as she came up to a large mansion.

"This is where you live?" She Incredulously,

"Yes, it may look nice on the outside, but it's what's inside you should worry about more." Sakura looked at him confused, as they got out and started walking towards the door.

"What in side that I should worry abou—" She was cut off by shrilly screams of girls, next thing she knew she was getting crowded and pinched by them.

"Girls, that's enough leave the young girl alone" Said a soft voice, she looked up and noticed a really pretty woman, around the age of 30, and she had black hair and silk dress.

"Hello my name is Yelen Li, I'm Syaoran's Mother"


	16. a Different Attack

Sakura bowed towards Yelen,

"It nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto" She said politely, Sakura had never seen such a pretty woman other then her mother.

"Syaoran why don't you show Sakura towards the guest room, I want to speak to your father" She said, Syaoran got up, Sakura followed after him. He led her to a spacious room with a big bed.

"Here is where you will be staying" he said Sakura walked into the room and looked around.

"Syaoran it beautiful" Sakura said admiring the room, she sat on the bed, the blankets were made of oft silk and where the color red. Just then their was a knock on the door, Both Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see Li-sama at the door.

"Sakura, Yelen wants to see you skate if that's not a problem" He asked politely,

"Not at all" she said, "I will just change into something comfortable and I will meet you downstairs."

Sakura grabbed some cloths from her bag and put them on, she settled for pink track pants and matching pink track shirt, she put her hair in a pony tail, grabbed her skates and walked downstairs to where Li-sama, Yelen, Syaoran and his sister sat,

"I'm ready" she said quietly as all eyes were on her.

"Then lets head down to the rink" Li-sama said, they led her down a series of hall way till they came up to a door, when they opened it she saw a big a rink in the middle of the building.

"Sakura" this time Yelen spoke "I am going to name moves and I want to see what you capable of" Sakura nodded, she put on her skates and skated toward the middle of the rink, she could here Yelen voice.

She started of with easy moves like spirals and spins, it got harder as she preformed all the moves, her last move was her back flip which she landed perfectly, she got off the rink, Syaoran handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

"You did great" she said, Yelen walked up to her as she was taking of her skates,

"When did you start skating?" she asked,

"I started skating at 7, for my mother" She kept on going "she passed away a long time ago, but I still skate for her to make her proud," she said that proudly.

"Who was your mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Yelen said.

"Her name was Nadeshiko," Sakura said, the twinge that was in her toe now moved to half of her foot she shifted her weight to he other foot because half of her foot went numb, the numbing feeling was making her sick. She thought about saying something but was cut of by Syaoran's voice.

"Sakura, are you ok? You look a little pale" She looked up to see every single member of the Li clan looking at her.

"Not really, can I go lie down?" she asked

"Sure" they lead her back the living room where she walked towards her bedroom, she sat on the bed and took of her sock and she took a look at her foot which was still numb, she poked and messaged it trying to get the feeling back, half of her foot was around a purple color.

After 2 minutes of poking and messaging she started feeling her fingers on her foot, it was still a purple color, she decided that she was going to tell the Li's tomorrow, she crawled under the blanket and fell asleep. She woke up two hours later feeling really sick, and she couldn't feel her whole foot, she got up, keeping a eye on the nub foot as she walked toward the bathroom that was attached to her room, she leaned over the toilet and threw up.

She was her mouth, got up while keeping an eye on her numb foot and walked toward the room that was the closet hoping someone was in, she knocked on the door waiting for an answer, she kept and eye on her foot which was now all purple, it felt like all the blood was leaving from her foot. She couldn't stand anymore so she collapsed on the floor; she heard foot prints coming from the other side so she knocked again.

She started seeing black, white and grey dots in her vision when she heard someone approach the door form the other side, she closed her eyes while she waited, the last she heard before it was all black was some one calling her name.


	17. And the Skating Stops

Sakura woke up to a white room, she looked around, there was IVs and blood lines hooked up to her hand, she had a tube running down her throat to her lungs, and one of the pulse monitors on her hand, her foot was throbbing and her head was spinning, she lifted up the blanket so see that her foot was wrapped in bandages and a cast. She grabbed the remote beside her bad and called a nurse.

About a minute later a nurse came thought the door,

"you awake, I'll go get the doctor" she walked out the door. Two minutes later the same nurse came in but she was accompanied by a female doctor.

"Hello Sakura my name is Dr. Dreem," Sakura looked at the doctor,

"What happened, where am I, how did I get here?" she was full of questions.

"Slow down there Sakura, You're at the hospital in Hong Kong, the Li's brought you in, apparently you had a blocked a vein which cut of the circulating in you whole foot, we got it fixed but you will have to stay off if for a while" she said.

"Where are the Li's?" Sakura asked

"They went home about an hour ago, the feaver you had knocked you out for days, they come every day to see how you're doing, also there are two visitors for you in the waiting room, two males one names Fujitaka and his son, would you like to see them?" Sakura couldn't speak her father and brother were her in Hong Kong, She nodded to the doctor who left the room and came back with her brother and Father.

"Sakura, you ok" her father came up to her and hugged her, she tried to hug back but she couldn't move her arms,

"Daddy" was all Sakura said

"When I heard that you where rushed to the hospital, I got on the next flight here" He foather couldn't stop hugging her.

"Dad, can you get off for a bit" she whispered, her mouth was dry from lack of water. Her brother walked up to her.

"Don't ever scare me again, you hear that" Her brother's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry" she said, "Can you get me something to drink?" her brother laughed

"Even though you're sick, you still boss me around" Sakura smiled, she took a drink from the cup of water that her brother got her when her father came back in the room, she didn't even know he left the room.

"The Li's are coming, you gave them quite a scare, Li-sama said he found you by his door unconscious, when he saw your purple foot, he rushed you over here right away where they brought you into surgery" he said, just then Li-sama poked his head though the door.

"are you feeling better" He asked, Sakura nodded, "You gave me quite a scare their"

"I'm sorry" she said, just then Syaoran came though the door.

"Hello Syaoran" She said he walked toward her bed,

"Hello Sakura it's nice to see that you are finally up" She smiled at that,

"Where you waiting for me to get up?" she asked, she saw him blush,

"Thank you" she said, her face getting a little red. She looked at the doctor.

"When can I leave the hospital?" she asked?

"you can probable leave in two days, if you feeling better" She said,

"Alright" just then her stomach growled, she laughed a bit.

"I'm hungry" then every one started to Laugh.

Oo0oO

-2 days later-

Sakura left the hospital in crutches, her father and brother helped her into the car that the Li's had let them borrow.

They pulled up to the driveway; she stayed in the car with her father while her brother ran and grabbed her stuff, the doctor said that she would be able to skate for almost 2 years, she cried at first but she could always go back. In her Place Meiling was going to skate for the Olympics. Her brother came back with all her stuff and they headed home on the next plane back home.


	18. 7 years later

-7 years later-

When Sakura got her cast off and her foot was healed she started teaching swimming lessens at the pool for little kids, she felt sad how all her friends left and made it to become all Olympic skaters but she couldn't complain, she loved working with little kids.

About 2 years later she meet a guy named Kris while was in China, they were gone out for two years when he asked her to marry her, a year later he died on the same day she found out she was pregnant, it was snowing and the road conditions where bad when he was hit by a transport that was out of control, Sakura cried when she heard what had happened and moved in with her father, her brother moved out and liked with Kaho when she started Dating Kris, Both her father and brother where their to support her when she had Ami. Sakura took care of Ami with help of her father, for past three years it had been the same every year until Ami was three.

"Ami, wanna go to the rink?" She asked her three year old, her daughter nodded and grabbed her skates Sakura bought her when she went shopping two days ago. Sakura grabbed her own Skates put them both in a bag, grabbed her hand and walked toward the rink.

She had never stepped foot in the rink after her accident so this would be her first time in seven years, Ami was almost jumping when she saw the rink.

"Shall we go in?" Ami nodded and they headed in, she paid for both of them for public skated headed towards the change room to get their skates on, once they had their skates on she walked out with her daughter. They watched the zamboni go by when she saw a familiar person, she grabbed Ami's hand and they both walk over the person. She saw Ami having trouble walking so she picked her up and put her on her on her hip, she tapped on the person shoulder.

"Rika is that you?" Sakura asked, just then the person turned around.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Sakura was shocked, Rika never spoke to her that way. She felt a tug at her shirt.

"Momma, who that?" Ami looked at her mother,

"This is Rika Sasaki, we used to Skate together" she heard a squeal and looked up to see Rika with stars in her eyes.

"Awww who are you little girl" Rika asked, Ami looked at her.

"My name Ami Kinomoto" she said it in a proud tone that Sakura laughed,

"Kinomoto, I had a friend name Kinomoto but I haven't seen her in 7 years, are you related to her?" Sakura laughed again,

"Really did I change that much that you can't recognized me any more Rika, it me Sakura" Rika took a good look then hugged her, she also had tears in her eyes,

"OMG Sakura it is really you, it is you, be right back I'll met you on the ice" she said and walked off, Sakura looked on the ice and noticed at it was ready.

"Ready go to skating Ami?" She asked putting a helmet on Ami

"Yes momma" and they headed on the ice.


	19. Reunions

Sakura was holding Ami hands as she taught her to skate, Ami looked up at her mother with big green eyes; Ami looked almost like her mother but had her father nose. She let go of Ami hands for a little bit, she watched as Ami skated on her own towards her, she stood still waiting for Ami to come, when she made it with out falling she got on her knees and gave Ami a hug and a kiss.

"Momma, I skated on my own" she said while giving her mother hugs and kisses, just then she heard a bunch of people come up to her, Ami got scared and signalled for Sakura to pick her up, she looked up and saw that Rika brought Tomoyo and Chicharu, her old friends.

"SAKURA" they both screamed at her, but a little to loud that made Ami sniffle. She gave them a stern look, Tomoyo and Chicharu skated up to where Ami and Sakura where.

"Sorry, Sakura, we didn't mean to scare her" Both Tomoyo and Chicharu Said together. Sakura looked at Ami.

"Do you forgive them Ami?" Sakura asked her daughter. She looked at Sakura then at the girls.

"I forgive you" Ami said to them, she tugged at her Sakura's shirt.

"Can we go Skate together" she asked Sakura, she nodded then looked at her friends,

"Can over after, then we can talk, I wanna skate with my daughter now" Tomoyo and Chicharu looked a each other in confusion.

"You have a daughter, who the father?" They asked,

"Later" Sakura said and skated of with her daughter.

"Momma, my feet hurt" Ami said, Sakura picked her daughter and skated off the ice, she saw her friends skating like she used to skate. she brought Ami to the change room where they took of their skates. She put them in the bag and took out Ami empty sippi cup.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate Ami?" she asked, Ami nodded and they walked out towards the snake stand.

"Can I have two cups of hot chocolate, one not to hot and in this sippi cup?" she asked the person who was working. He took the sippi cup, filled it with warm chocolate milk, while Sakura got a cup of hot chocolate, she paid him and left to watch her old friends skate.

"Momma, there good" Ami said watching them Spin and jump,

"I used to be able to skate like that till my accident" she told her daughter, Ami kept on watching.

"I wanna skate like that momma" Ami said, Sakura smiled. They watched her friends till they got off the ice and headed towards the change room.

"Shall we go see them Ami?" she asked, Ami nodded grabbed her hand and they walked off towards the change room. Sakura opened the door to see all her friend taking off their skates.

"Hey girls" Sakura said they all looked up.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Tomoyo asked,

"I'm doing well, do you gals wanna come over after you're done taking you're Skates off?" They all agreed, Ami was standing behind Sakura asking to be picked up, she picked her up and settled Ami on her hip. She waited till they were all finished and packed up when they left toward her house.

When they arrived she motioned them toward the living room after taking there jackets off.

"I'll be right back I am going to put Ami for her Nap" she walked up to her room and set Ami on her bed under the blankets, kissed her forehead and waited till Ami eyes were closed before she left the room, she grabbed a picture of her and her Husband before heading toward the Living room.


	20. New Ideas

As soon as she walked into the living room she was cornered by all three of them, she sighed then asked them to sit down which they did.

"You can ask you questions now, starting with Rika" Sakura said.

"Why did you stop skating Sakura, you where so good, when I heard that you dropped out with no explanation we got worried, and when we couldn't find we got even more worried." Rika said almost in tears.

"Do you really wanna hear why I stopped skating?" She asked them they all nodded. She lifted up her foot and removed her sock, they all gasped, on Sakura's ankle there was a big scar reaching around her ankle like an anklet and had a big line heading down her foot towards her big toe.

"Sakura what happened" Rika asked.

"On the second day I arrived at the Li's the veins in my foot got squshed between a cracked bone, cutting the circulation it two places, I wasn't allowed to skate anymore so I took up teaching swimming lessons one I was able to walk." She said.

"Who's the Father of Ami?" Tomoyo asked. She held out a picture that she had in her hand, in it was her a Kris at her wedding, Kris had black hair tanned skin and was a bit taller then Sakura, she was wearing a tux, Sakura had her hair up and was in a white wedding gown.

"Why were we not invited?" Chicharu asked.

"I tried inviting you, but they said that your where at a competition. So I couldn't reach you--"

"Sakura I thought you liked Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked cutting Sakura off,

"I did but after my accident I could see him again I was stuck her, then I met Kris and things progressed from there, I would do anything to see him again," she said.

"Then Sakura why don't you go back skating, unless you can't" Chicharu gasped,

"No, no I can still skate like I used to but, I can't leave Ami all by her self" Sakura said looking towards her room where Ami napped.

"You know we could watch her while you skated" Tomoyo said, they all shook their heads; Sakura heard whimpers coming from her room.

"I'll be right back Ami woke up" she stood up and headed towards her room, she saw ami sitting up on her bed,

"Ami wanna go see the others?" She asked her, Ami yawned then nodded she picked her up on put her on her hip and headed back to her friends.

They all looked to see Ami, who was returning the same look.

"Ami, how would you feel if your mother started skating like us?" Chicharu asked all of a sudden. Ami looked at her mother.

"You can skate like them?" she asked, Sakura nodded.

"Can I see?" Ami was all happy,

"You wanna head back to rink?" She asked, Ami nodded,

"Do you gals wanna go back to the rink" Sakura asked, they all agreed, she walked towards the door with her daughter got ready and headed towards the door. They all got ready and headed toward the rink.

"Will it be open around this time?" Sakura asked,

"If I make a phone call she will let us in" Tomoyo said, Sakura put Ami down on the ground to let her walk. They arrived at the rink where Tomoyo took out her cell phone and made a call, they saw a shadow in the rink which ran toward to where the phone was, they waited for a couple of minutes before they heard the door unlock.

"Tomoyo, Chicharu, Rika, it nice to see you again, and who are these two?" She asked, Sakura noticed right away tat the person talking was non other then her coach.

"You should remember her Ma'am she used to be your best student" Rika informed her, I could tell she couldn't remember, she just looked passed Sakura and towards Ami.

"Who are you, little one?" She asked, she looked at her mother who nodded again.

"My name is Ami Kinomoto" she said once again proudly, the entire girls laughed a bit, Maki thought back to that name when Rika spoke,

"You really don't recognize Sakura Ms. Matsumoto" Maki looked a little closer at Sakura then gave her a big hug.

"Sakura it's been too long, Gawd how I missed you, what happened, why did you stop Skating and Who this little one" She asked quickly. She told her the same story she told the girls back at her house, she gasp when she heard about her foot and how her husband passed away, but was happy to hear that she was going to try and get on the Olympic team with her friends again. She ran to the change room put on her skates and skated towards the middle. Ami stayed with Tomoyo who was watching Sakura.

Sakura did some warm up stretches before skating around the rink like she used to, she started off with beginner moves then worked her way up to intermediate levels then advance, Rika and Chicharu joined in and they were all synchronized together she followed every single move both Rika and Chicharu were attempting, I was like follow the leader but on skates.

They both looked at her, deciding what she was going to do, she skated for a little while then stopped, smirked at both girls, got in a crouch then shoot up doing her back flip that she always did, when she landed she looked at the girls.

"I still have it, don't I" She stated, the entire girls agreed,

"Hey Tomoyo, isn't there a meet coming up soon?" Chiharu asked,

"Yes, is in two day from now, but you had to qualify in the meet before why?" Tomoyo asked, just then Maki butted in,

"Actually, I can write something up for her so she could compete in the competition" Maki said,

"Really, Thank you Maki" Sakura said she looked toward her daughter,

"wanna go on a trip Ami?" Sakura asked her daughter, Ami nodded so fast she almost fell of the rim, Sakura grabbed her just in time.

"Careful Ami, I don't want you hurting your self" Sakura said putting her back on Tomoyo's side,

"I am going to take off my skates, I'll be right back ok Ami" Sakura said Staking off toward the change room, she came back but on the same side a Tomoyo and Ami. She picked up Ami and put her on her waist,

"Well I think it's time me and Ami headed back home for Dinner, it was nice meeting you all again, I will see you tomorrow right?" Sakura asked as she turned around just about to leave the rink,

"Of Course I'll see you here around 9:00 am Sakura, Bye Ami" Rika said,

"Bye Friends of Momma" Ami said waving bye.

When they arrived home, Fujitaka was making dinner, they Ate, Cleaned then headed towards bed.


	21. A Busy Day

When Sakura Woke then next morning she was really stiff, her legs and shoulders where sore, she looked at the clock, it was 8:06 am, When Sakura had Ami, she started getting up earlier and not being late. She looked at Ami who was bow stirring in her sleep.

"Come on Ami time to get up, you have Pre-school" Sakura said, Ami's eyes opened and she yawned,

"Can I go with you today?" She asked yawning again, Sakura shook her head.

"No, you need your education, plus we both might go on a trip tomorrow, so you should play with you friends." Sakura said getting up, she arched her back, the reached down towards the floor, Ami being as cute as she was followed Sakura, Sakura laughed.

"Lets go get some breakfast" Sakura said coming up from her stretching, she took Ami hand and they both walked down to see her father, and on the other side was Touya and Kaho,

"Uncle Touya, Auntie Kaho Good Morning" Ami said letting go of Sakura hand and running towards them, she gave them both a hug,

"Good morning little monster" and just like Sakura she kicked Touya,

"Its Ami, not little monster" she said stalking off towards her seat. Sakura, Kaho and Fujitaka all laughed,

"I know where she got that from" Touya said rubbing his leg a bit, Ami looked at Touya then stuck her tongue out, Touya saw this and did the same till Sakura cut in.

"Ami, stop being mean to your uncle," Sakura said putting a bowl of cereal in front of Ami then sitting next to her. She waited till her father was sitting but Ami spoke first.

"Momma said were going a trip tomorrow" Fujitaka sat down then looked at Sakura,

"A trip, where are you going?" he asked looking at her daughter,

"I meet the girl yesterday, the ones I used to skate with, I missed it so I was thinking of skating again" Sakura said,

"Skating, you mean competition skating" he asked, Sakura nodded, she took bites of her cereal when the next person spoke,

"Can you do all the stuff you were able to do when you were little?" this time Touya spoke,

"Momma did the same thing as Mommas friends. Finished" Ami said getting of her chair, she picked up her bowl and walked over to the counter, there was a stool there so Ami could get up and put her dishes in the sink, Sakura who was now finished put her dishes in the sink.

"Lets get you ready for school" Sakura said, they both walked up the stairs towards her room.

-Hong Kong-

Li-sama came in to Syaoran's room, he saw the boy lying on his bed. His desk was full a profiles that had a different woman's picture on it.

"Did you find one you like?" Li-sama asked, Syaoran shook his head,

"I told you, I don't want to pick one of them, I all ready have someone I like" Syaoran said turning on his side.

"Syaoran, it's been 7 years who said she hasn't moved on, also you going to be judging the competition tomorrow, one of the judges got sick so your going" he said, Syaoran mumbled something to low for his father to hear. When Sakura had to go home he felt heart broken, and the girl who replaced her kept flirting with him, but he just ignored her.

"Sakura where are you" Syaoran said closing his eyes

-Kinomoto Household-

Sakura and Ami came downstairs all ready to go, Ami had her pre-school uniform on, and Sakura had her pink track suit on, she looked at the time. 8:45, they both walked towards the door to get their shoes on.

"Where leaving now, I won't be back till Ami done school, I am meeting Tomoyo and the others at the rink" Sakura said peaking her head out the area,

"Ok Sakura, be safe, Bye Ami" Fujitaka said,

"Bye Grandpa, Uncle, Auntie" Ami said waving at them heading out the door.

Sakura brought her to her pre-school where all her friends where out side playing on the equipment or in the sand, she walked up to Ami teacher who was talking with some other parents. She waited till their where finished their conversation before Sakura spoke

"Hello, Sakura, Ami you need something?" she asked politely,

"Yes, Ami not going to be coming to school, for three days starting tomorrow" Sakura said,

"Oh whys that, if you don't mind me asking" she said,

"I was thinking of Competing in tomorrow figure skating competition" Sakura said, Ami let go and walked in the school to drop of her bag and lunch.

"Figure skating, I never knew you did that, are you good?" She asked,

"I was good but, an accident happened 7 years ago that made me stop, so I was thinking of trying it again" Sakura said Ami came back and held her hand,

"That's nice, I hope you do well. Are you going to pick up Ami at the same time as usual?" Sakura nodded.

She waved good bye to the teacher and gave Ami a kiss on the forehead before she headed out the gate of the school. She headed towards the rink where she saw Tomoyo waiting out side for her. 

"Hey Sakura, Where is Ami?" Tomoyo said looking around,

"Ami at school, come on lets go inside" they both walked in to see Rika and Chicharu already on the ice, Just then Maki walked up to Sakura,

"I sent that paper that will allow you to skate a Nationals tomorrow, I made the deadline just in time, you will be around the last to compete, Come on lets get a routine ready. Sakura got her skates on skated out on the rink.

-Hong Kong-

Li-sama was sitting at his desk looking over the contestants for the competition tomorrow when he heard the fax machine go off, he rolled his chair over and waited for it to come, when it came her read the first thing on the top 'Last Minute Contestant', he read the note that said that their was a last minute contestant and that the details will be sent soon.

Just then the fax machine went off again and a paper came out, he looked at the picture then the name, 'Sakura Kinomoto' it had all the correct information so he approved it and sent it back to Maki. A smile appeared on his face.

"Syaoran going to be surprised" He said adding it to the pile of contestants.

-The Rink-

Maki heard the Fax machine go off so she walked to her office, when she came back she was glowing.

"It's finalized, you've been approved, and you are competing tomorrow" She yelled so she could hear, All the girls where jumping up and down on the ice.

"In an hour they had a perfect routine which Sakura could do easily, she took a glance at the clock, and it was around three o'clock,

"I got to go, I have to pick up Ami, See you tomorrow" Sakura said as she skated towards the exit of the rink.

"Well be waiting for you here around 10" Tomoyo said, Sakura took of her skates and walked out the door towards the pre-school. When she arrived Ami had a sad face, her eye looked like she was crying.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Sakura said as Ami walked up, she got on her knees so she was the same level as Ami,

"Other kids teased me because I only have a Momma," She was starting to cry, Sakura hugged her she picked her up and brought her home, she could hear the teachers talking,

"It must be hard on Sakura, being an only parent, but she does have the support of the father and brother" She couldn't hear them as the walk around the corner towards her house when she walked in she said a quick hello to her father and walked towards her room. Fujitaka noticed the look on Sakura face and the sad look on Ami face, so he left them alone.

"Wanna have a bath with me Ami, you can tell me what happened in the tub" Sakura said patting her daughters head.

"Can we have a bubble Bath?" Ami asked, Sakura nodded and brought her to the bathroom, she filled the tub with hot water and added some bubbles, the last time she had a bath with Ami was when she was two years of age, and they both got in the tub and Sakura pouring water on Ami head.

"No tell me what happened at school" Sakura said putting shampoo in Ami hair and started messaging,

"I was playing with Karin when this boy came up and started teasing me that I don't have a daddy," she was crying a bit, Sakura turned Ami around so she was facing her.

"Ami, your father was a great man, he died on the same day I found out I was having you, don't let those other kids tease you ok, Can you smile for me now?" Sakura said comforting her daughter, Ami gave Sakura a smile then splashed her with water, Ami laughed, Come on let get that soap out of you hair.

After the bath they packed some cloths and crawled into bed after supper.


	22. 2nd Competition

Sakura woke up around 7:45, Ami was still sleeping. She poked at her daughter waking her up. Ami opened her eyes then yawned. They both got out of bed and Sakura did her morning stretched with Ami following her lead, the both walked towards the bathroom and got cleaned, after they washed up they brought their bags by the door and went in the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go?" he father asked as Sakura made a bowl of cereal for her and Ami.

"Yes, I just wanna try it, and if win, I win, but if I lose, oh well" Sakura said. Ami was putting her spoon in her mouth. She looked up at me when she saw I was looking at her. She took out the spoon and smiled.

"When they were finished they put the dishes in the sink and started getting ready to leave, they said their good-byes to Fujitaka then walked out the door. Ami was jumping up and down when they were walking, as soon as they saw the rink with Rika, Tomoyo and Chicharu all standing by a car, Ami let go of her hand and ran all they way to them, I heard them laugh as I approached.

"Ready to go?" I heard Tomoyo say, I nodded and we all piled into the car, I was surprised to se that there was a booster seat in the car already, I strapped Ami and I sat beside her.

It only took a few hours to get there, when we arrived there, I woke Ami up, she was too tired to I picker her up and let her sleep on my shoulders. We walked up to registration.

"Name?" the person asked,

"Kinomoto, Sakura" they searched through the papers and found it, they gave her number and when she will be competing, Ami started to stir a little then woke up, I felt her yawn so I went to an area with less people and set her down, she looked at her mother.

"I go to go potty" Ami said, Sakura smiled and called over Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, could you watch our stuff, Ami has to go the bathroom" Tomoyo nodded, Sakura grabbed Ami hand and they walked towards the bathroom.

-With Li-sama-

He walked over to registration to see if Sakura had come.

"Excuse me, did a Kinomoto Sakura, register?" he asked the lady, she looked though the stalk of people all ready registered and she found her name,

"Yes she did, she came with some of your skaters" she said, he nodded, he walked off to search for Sakura when he saw her, she was with a little girl who was coming out of the girls bathroom, at first he though she was helping her. He walked over to them.

"Sakura it's so nice to see you again, and who this little girl" the little girl looked up at him, she opened her mouth to speak,

"My name is Ami Kinomoto" he stood there shocked, this time Sakura spoke.

"Hello Li-sama, and your right it had been long, too long exactly, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly,

"I'm doing fine, and it seems you're doing fine too" He said looking at Ami, he looked at Ami.

"How old are you Ami" Ami held up three fingers,

"Three years old. If you don't mind me asking who's the father?" He saw sadness in both Ami and Sakura eyes, Ami spoke for Sakura,

"Daddy gone to heaven, momma said he died in a car crash, she told me that it was the day she found out she was having me" Ami said now in a mumble, Sakura brought her up more and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" he said towards Sakura, Sakura shook head,

"No, its ok," she said, I suddenly saw her smile,

"Is Syaoran here?" she asked, he nodded,

"Why do you want to see him," Sakura shook her head,

"No I wanna surprise him" Ami was pulling on Sakura's Shirt, she looked down at her.

"Who Syaoran?" Ami asked,

"Syaoran was a good friend of mine, you will like him" She said looking down.

"Well you better get going there going to start soon" He said, Sakura nodded.

-Back with Sakura-

Sakura walked towards the Change room with Ami, she was going to ask Tomoyo and the other if they could help but there where a swarm of girl around them, they looked at Sakura with a apologetic look on there face, she nodded to them the walked towards the change room with Ami. When she opened the door, she saw some of the people she saw when she was 15, they all looked at her, that's when she recognized one of the girls getting ready, she was around 16 years old, Sakura got up and walked towards her,

"Do I know you?" she asked, Sakura smiled,

"I'm not sure, but I think I remember you, 7 years ago, when you where 9, at this very same competition can you remember that moment?" Sakura saw the girl think then looked at her,

"Yeah, that was when I got encouragement from Sakura Kinomoto" she said smiling, Sakura didn't even notice that Ami was beside her hugging her leg,

"You know my Momma?" Ami said at the girl, the girl looked down at the girl then back at Sakura,

"Sakura, is that really you?" Sakura nodded,

"OMG, it's tank to you that I won so many times," She said, she gave Sakura a hug then looked down at Ami,

"Is she yours?" She asked, Sakura picked up Ami,

"Yeah, this is Ami," Sakura said smiling,

Just before anymore question could be told the announcements came on asking for all skaters, Sakura rushed to get her skates on to join the group, when she got her skates on she grabbed Ami and they headed out the doors, Sakura sat with the other contestants with Ami on her lap watching people go one by one.

Sakura had to admit they where good, Then she saw him, the one person she wanted to see for the last 7 years, he was sitting at the judges table, this time he was more handsomer they ever, she couldn't take her eyes of him until Ami tugged on her shirt,

"Momma did you see that, that lady good" Ami said sitting almost at the end of her knees, every time she had the chance she would sneak a peak at Syaoran. She looked around and noticed that she was almost next.

She saw Tomoyo, and called her over, she came walking and sat next to Sakura.

"You need something Sakura?" she asked Sakura looked at her,

"Can you stay her with Ami while I Skate?" She asked Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura was waiting for her name, just then her name came out,

"Last to Skate will be Sakura Kinomoto" everyone in the stadium grew quite, and she noticed Syaoran's head shoot right up to look at her, while skating around she could feel all eyes on her, while she skated around getting ready while the announcer told of her story about quitting skating due to an accident. She found her spot and waited.


	23. Just the Three of us

Syaoran couldn't believe it, the one person he wanted to wait for had a daughter, he felt like turning around and walking away

Syaoran couldn't believe it, the one person he wanted to wait for had a daughter, he felt like turning around and walking away but he stayed, he looked at Ami, 

"How old are you Ami?" he asked,

"Three" she said holding three fingers, Syaoran was almost to afraid to ask the next question,

"Who's your daddy?" Syaoran as he stared at the little girl in front of him,

"I don't have a daddy; momma said he died when she found out about me," she said looking at the person in front of her. Syaoran looked down at Ami then back to Sakura,

"Is that true Sakura?" he asked, She nodded,

"He died in a car accident, coming home from work one day, which also was the day I found out I was having Ami" she told him. "Ever since then I have been raising Ami, with help from my Father and brother, after the accident I started teaching kids how to swim" she continued, "I decided to take Ami to the ice rink one day where I meet Rika, which lead to me right here" she finished, Syaoran was just about to say something but Ami interrupted,

"Momma, can we eat I'm hungry" she said, Sakura looked down at her daughter and laughed,

"Alright we'll eat" she said and she looked back up at Syaoran, would you like to eat with us? Syaoran nodded.

He watched as Sakura took Ami out of the chair and carried her towards the buffet table,

"What would you like Ami?" she asked showing her daughter all the food, Ami pointed out some of the food she wanted, Sakura put them in a plate, then made her own plate balancing both plates on one arm and Ami on her hip before heading back to their table with Syaoran following, she noticed that Li-sama had left when she was talking with Syaoran earlier. She took a seat looking around for her friends, she saw them sitting with the Li sisters and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran said noticing her sigh, she shook her head,

"Tomoyo and the other are sitting with your sisters, I guess it must be expected I haven't seen them for 7 years" she said taking a bit of her salad, she took a glance at Ami who was trying to pick up some salad with her spoon. Sakura chuckled a little before taking her fork and stabbed the small piece of lettuce and gave it to Ami. 

Syaoran watched as Sakura fed Ami, he smiled at this; Sakura noticing his smile looked up.

"What?" she asked tilting her head to the side,

"Nothing you just look so happy" he said, Sakura blushed at this and looked down,

"Thanks" she said and continued feeding Ami.

After she was done, she took Ami out of the seat and set her on the ground.

"Syaoran wanna go for a walk with me an Ami?" she asked, Syaoran nodded, Sakura took Ami hand. Syaoran felt a little hand grab his and looked down to see Ami holding his hand as well as Sakura's.

they walked over to a park that was near the arena, while Ami was playing Sakura and Syaoran talked about how they spent the last 7 years when Ami started walking towards them, Sakura though that she was going to walk up to her but surprisingly she walked over the Syaoran. 

Syaoran noticing this looked up and saw Ami walking towards him, she stopped when she was in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked, Ami looked at him then smiled a small smile but with a questioned look on her face,

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" 

**Wolfgirl15: Hola people sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy… O.S.S.L.T's are coming up, and also I have my practices after school almost everyday… I will try and get updating more often**

**P.S- I think that this is a lame chapter… XD ))Happy Easter Weekened((**


	24. Going Back Again

Those words repeated in Syaoran's head, he looked over at Sakura who was blushing madly, he gulped then looked at Ami,

Those words repeated in Syaoran's head, he looked over at Sakura who was blushing madly; he gulped then looked at Ami,

"Why would you ask that?" he said, Ami smile faded a bit,

"I donno, but momma looked happy ever since she saw you?" Ami said looking towards her mother, then repeated her first question. Sadly Syaoran shook his head but whispered something in Ami ears that made her smile a little but not much.

"What did you tell her?" Sakura asked, he was just about to answer but Ami beat him,

"Were going to get some ice-cream" Ami said grabbing both their hand and walking off towards the store to get an ice-cream.

Went arriving at the store, they each got their own flavour of ice cream and walked back to the arena. When they got there they met up with Tomoyo and the others and walked back in side.

Sakura turned to Syaoran,

"Can you watch Ami, I will be right back" before Syaoran could reply she was gone, Syaoran had a confused face and look at Ami who shrugged,

"She always does that when she need to go the bathroom bad" Syaoran chuckled and so did Tomoyo and the others as well, then noticed Ami was watching him,

"What?" he asked, everyone had their eyes where on the two of them

"Are you really going to try and get momma to like you?" she asked, Tomoyo gasped as Syaoran picked her,

"I will try" Ami smiled then hugged him, but didn't notice that Sakura was behind him.

"Ami, why are you hugging Syaoran?" Sakura asked startling Syaoran,

"I was just thanking him for taking us out for ice cream today" Ami said, once again beating Syaoran to a response.

"Ok" Sakura said while Tomoyo and the other chuckled a bit at Ami lie. Jus then Li-sama walked up the group.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you would like another chance to be on the Olympic team this year again?" he asked, Sakura face lit up, looked over to everyone who was watching her all had an excited look on their faces.

"I would love to" Sakura said as she took Ami from Syaoran arms.

Oo0oO

"Momma, where are we going?" Ami said as she was getting strapped in beside her, with Syaoran on the other side,

"Ami were going to Hong Kong" Syaoran said, Ami turned her head over to Syaoran,

"Hong Kong?" she said tilting her head, Syaoran shook his head. Ami squealed in her seat, both Syaoran and Sakura chuckled.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika were in the seat behind them, and Li-sama had a seat just to himself. Sakura had learned that all four sisters had gone home early before they got to see Ami; she was even surprised that they did see her when she was Tomoyo and the other when she was registering.

When they arrived in Hong Kong, Ami had fallen asleep. Sakura woke Ami by shaking her, Ami blinked a couple times before yawn.

"Good morning sleepy-head" Sakura said, Ami giggled a little. Sakura felt Ami tense as they descended Sakura also felt it, it felt like millions of butterflies in her stomach.

When they landed, Sakura picked up Ami and put her on her hip then walked off the plane with Syaoran and the others. They brought her to limo that was really long, Ami leaned over and grabbed Syaoran shirt who stopped and turned to look at her,

"Mister, you have a really cool car!" Syaoran chucked then opened the door and lead Sakura and Ami in the car who were followed bye Tomoyo and the others.

They drove for a couple of minutes before pulling up to a familiar mansion that Sakura thought that she would never see again.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- Hola people, I'm an so sorry for not updating… I just been busy lately, but now I am going to try and updating more often because everything is going back to normal, School, practice then home… surprisingly that's all I do.. so yeah I will try and update many of my other stories my next update will probably be **

**))It's an Animal Thing((**

**Or**

**))Reasons((**


	25. Authors note

Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this st

**Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this story, no I'm not ever going to be deleting a story, sorry it taking sooo long to update, reason still have the same feeling of not wanting to write anymore. I will still try and get updating, once I get in the mood again I'm pretty sure I will be updating more often then now… right now I am working on the next chapter of Skating for Freedom. People who like Cardcaptor Sakura, or are already reading it, I should have it done by Monday, other stories I will be thinking of what to write.**

**Enjoy :P**


	26. Secret Told

When the car stopped all she could do was stare, she never though she would see this mansion again.

"Momma, Momma lets go I wanna see inside" Ami said excitedly, Sakura nodded looking at her daughter, the door opened and she stepped out with Ami.

"Ready to go in?" Syaoran asked, she nodded as she felt Ami tug her shirt,

"Momma, can I walk?" Sakura smiled and set her down beside her, Ami grabbed Sakura's hand then grabbed Syaoran, Syaoran looked down at Ami when he felt Ami little hand grab his. He smiled, Sakura smiled inside when she watched Syaoran and Ami connecting.

They walked to the front door and opened it then walked in hand-in-hand…in hand.

"Were back" Syaoran said, Ami let go of Sakura hand to tug on Syaoran's Pant leg,

"Mister you have a very, very big house" Ami said as Syaoran looked down,

"Thank you" Syaoran said which made Ami blush, she ran over to her mother,

"Momma, can he be my new dadda?" Ami said, forgetting that Syaoran was just inches away, Sakura blushed, kneeling down and whispering in her ear, a couple seconds later, Ami had a big smile on her face, then nodded.

Unknown to them that everyone in Syaoran family plus Tomoyo and the others watched the whole scene until Ami spoke,

"Hello, Mommas friends family" Ami said bowing, Sakura and Syaoran stiffened when they heard Ami addresses Syaoran's Family plus the others that they forgot behind them.

All of a sudden she and Ami were swarmed by the Li sisters, Ami got scared and ran to Sakura who picked her up, even thought they were surrounded she till managed to pick her up.

"You gals stop scaring both Kinomotos'" Li-sama said. The girls stopped right away.

"Sorry father" they said together.

"You should be apologizing to Sakura and this little girl" Yelen said, the girls nodded then apologized to Sakura ad Ami.

"Who's the little girl Sakura?" Fanran asked, Sakura hugged her daughter,

"This is Ami Kinomoto, she is my 3 year old daughter" Sakura said surprising the Li's that didn't know,

"Who and where in the father?" another sister asked,

"Dadda in heaven" Ami said then continued " momma said he died one his way back from work, I never met him, but momma told me stories 'bout him"

"Sakura is that true?" a third sister asked, Sakura nodded.

"His name was Kris" she said looking down sadly,

"Momma, don't be sad, you said he died loving you, and all these persons love you too… I think" Ami said the turned to look at everyone "You love my momma don't you?"

Everyone laughed and nodded at Ami attempted to make Sakura smile and the thing is it worked Sakura had a smile on her face laughing with the rest of them, Ami continued,

"And Mister, you told me the day we went and got ice-cream that you are going to try and make momma like you because you said you loved her" Ami said the covered her mouth,

"Oops that was supposed to be a secret, Sorry Mister" she said looking around, when she did she saw that everyone stop laughing, Sakura stopped too and stared at Syaoran, Syaoran just stood there shocked, Sakura was the first to speak.

"Is that true, what Ami said?" she asked her voice shaking, everyone listened as they waited for the shocked Syaoran's answer,


	27. Decicions

Recap- "Momma, don't be sad, you said he died loving you, and all these persons love you too… I think" Ami said the turned to

**Recap**- "Momma, don't be sad, you said he died loving you, and all these persons love you too… I think" Ami said the turned to look at everyone "You love my momma don't you?"

Everyone laughed and nodded at Ami attempted to make Sakura smile and the thing is it worked Sakura had a smile on her face laughing with the rest of them, Ami continued,

"And Mister, you told me the day we went and got ice-cream that you are going to try and make momma like you because you said you loved her" Ami said the covered her mouth,

"Oops that was supposed to be a secret, Sorry Mister" she said looking around, when she did she saw that everyone stop laughing, Sakura stopped too and stared at Syaoran, Syaoran just stood there shocked, Sakura was the first to speak.

"Is that true, what Ami said?" she asked her voice shaking, everyone listened as they waited for the shocked Syaoran's answer,

Syaoran was to shocked to speak, yes her told Ami that he loved Sakura but he didn't think he would tell it in front of everyone, he was hoping to tell her alone… well with Ami as well but not like this, and he didn't want to lie to her and tell her no it not true. It took him 4 years to realize that he actually had feeling for Sakura, ever since her met her in the hospital, the when skating and at this very same house where she had to leave because of her injury on her foot. He looked around then looked down,

"Yes Sakura it is true, I did tell Ami that I loved you, it took me 4 years to figure that out" he said while looking down, everyone gasped.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, Syaoran just admitted that he loved her and that it took him 4 years to understand that feeling, Where Sakura - although she he was married and now had Ami – still harboured feelings for him, she was confused a part of her wanted to run away, and tell her self that she is…was married. Another part of her wanted to walk over to him with Ami and give him a kiss that could last forever and be with him forever, she wanted to be a family again, and worst…or best thing is that she wanted to have that family with Syaoran.

She kept on having a mental battle, thinking if she should walk away, or loving him, walk away or love she kept on repeating in until she finally came to a conclusion. She based her conclusion on a Pros and Cons list she did in her head and picked the list that had more pros then cons. While holding Ami she moved her to her hip then walked up to Syaoran raised her hand, all of them though she was going to slap him but they stopped when Sakura mouth was on Syaoran, even Syaoran thought she was going to slap him, not kiss him but hey he couldn't complain, he wrapped his arm around her and Ami and deepened the kiss.

"Does that mean your going to be my new dadda?" Ami asked, Sakura and Syaoran stopped kissing; Sakura looked at Ami then at Syaoran then smiled,

"Maybe" she said then gave him a quick kiss. Ami gave her a big hug then leaned over and gave Syaoran a hug.

"Dadda?" she asked questionably, Syaoran looked at Sakura who was nodding behind Ami, and he looked back at Ami and nodded,

"Dadda!" she screamed the hugged him this time Syaoran was holding her.

"KAWAII" they heard someone or a lot of people say, they looked around and saw that everyone had a smile on their faces, even Li-sama and Yelen. Sakura stood beside Syaoran who was holding Ami. She looked at Syaoran, herself and Ami and noticed that she looked like the family she had with Kris, She would always have Kris in her heart but a small part of her wondered what it would be like to have a family with Syaoran, and now she can, and to her self she will.


	28. 3 Years

3 years later

3 years later

Sakura awoke in her bed with Syaoran beside her sound asleep, recapping what happened in the past three years, in those three years she went to competition in the Olympics and placed 8th overall, a bronze from Rika and gold from Tomoyo. Although she didn't come on the top three she was happy as ever with Syaoran who was her fiancé, three months after her competition she was officially Sakura Li, along with Ami who was now Ami Li, She laughed inside when she remembered the look on Touya's face when she told him that she was engaged to Syaoran. During those three years she still went to Kris's Grave on the day he died, she asked Syaoran to come so she could introduce him to well his grave, instead of laughing Syaoran understood. She remembered when the other girls taught Ami how to skate. 6 year old Ami could skate just as Sakura could skate when she was 8. During the past three years she was happy again.

"Sakura are you awake?" Syaoran mumbled, Sakura chuckled a bit,

"Yes I am awake and it about time you woke up too" Syaoran stretched then yawned, the door of their bedroom opened and Ami ran in.

"Momma, dadda are you awake?" Ami said jumping on Syaoran,

"Yes Ami where awake" Syaoran said, Sakura leaned over lightly on her stomach and kissed him on the cheek, Syaoran moved his head so he was kissing her lips,

"Momma, be careful I don't want anything happening to my brother" Ami said poking her mother, Sakura smiled then sat up,

"So who told you?" Sakura asked, her hand rubbing her growing stomach, she was 7 month pregnant with a healthy baby boy. Ami looked at her mother and father then blushed.

"I kinda got it out of aunty Tomoyo" she said sheepishly,

"How?" Sakura asked, Ami looked at her with a small but sad grin then sighed,

"I kinda told her that I would go shopping and that she could dress me up, do my hair and make-up if she told me what you were having." Both of her parents laughed. During the Past three years she was as happy as she could be.

**Wolfgirl15: There you go... im sorry but i wanted it finished, and if you are wondering yes i did get over the feeling of not writing anymore, i will be working on the other stories. **


End file.
